Love After Marriage
by restria
Summary: HIATUS Sess has to take in a wife in order to get his father's agency. Will he agree to the deal? What happens when he gets married to Rin and decides to pursue Kagura instead? Read to find out more! KaguSessRin SessPOV!R
1. Welcome to my life

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Hello people! This is a new story of mine I've made up… I hope it's good enough for you readers out there. So please READ AND REVIEW ok!

**Disclaimers: I don't own them**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to my life

"Okay we've come to the end of the meeting. You're all dismissed," my father announced at the meeting table. I gave a silent sigh of relief as I gathered all my documents and files that I had brought for the meeting. Finally the meeting which took place for three dreadful hours had ended.

My father, Takahashi Inu-Taisho, owns the largest advertising agency in Japan, the Inuyoukai Pte Ltd. The company was actually established thirty years ago by Father just after he married my mother. The company was rising steadily. However, he neglected the company when he learnt about the death of my mother. She had committed suicide for some unknown reasons when I was only two years old. However he pulled himself together after some time and worked hard once again.

He once again fell into depression once again six year later when he found out about the death of his best friend, Harada Yoshi and his wife. He was so depressed after hearing this news that he couldn't be bothered with the advertising agency. This time, with the aid Inuyasha's mother he managed to pull himself together again faster than the previous time.

"Everyone…except Sesshoumaru can leave the meeting room," I heard Father say. _'What is it now,'_ I thought to myself and frowning at the same time. Opposite the table was my brother who was sneering at me. "All the best Sesshoumaru-**sama**," he wished me, sarcasm clearly heard in his voice.

My brother, correction, my **half**brother, Takahashi Inuyasha, also works for Father. You might be wondering how he ended up being my goddamn half brother. When I was two years old, my father started dating his personal assistant, in other words, Inuyasha's **mother**, Izayoi, and then got married a year later. And the final result from the both of them was: Inuyasha, the most despicable creature I've ever seen. Inuyasha and I could never get along with each other ever since we were kids. We had to squabble about something or shoot sarcastic comment at each other.

I just hate the both of them, probably because my father cared for them more than me ever since I was a child. And due to that I isolated myself from the outside world, keeping everything to myself. That is why I'm taciturn and emotionless. I'd never accepted Izayoi as my step mother and Inuyasha as my brother. Even up until today I've never really accepted Inuyasha and his mother as my family.

"Shut up Inuyasha, unless you want this Sesshoumaru to personally shut you up," I snarled, already pissed. He glared at me and huffed, marching out of the room.

When everyone had left I turned to Father and arched my left eyebrow quizzically. He, on the other hand, chuckled nervously as he rubbed his hands together.

"You know son, you're going to be 27 in four months time," he started. I already knew where he was heading the moment he made that statement.

"I'm aware of that Father."

Father just eyed me intently before sighing. And then he began to speak, "Sesshoumaru, your step-mother and I believe that it's time for you to settle down."

"That is up to me father. You don't have to tell me when this Sesshoumaru has to settle down," I replied bluntly.

Father scowled at me, "Please pray tell when you are planning to find a woman and get married?"

"Whenever I feel like father," I said as I rose from my seat. Before I could walk, my father stood up from his seat and held onto my shoulder.

"I don't think I will take that as an answer this time Sesshoumaru. I'll give you time, until your birthday, for you to find a woman and settle down with her," he said. _'He can't be serious!'_ was the only thing which went through my mind though what I felt wasn't shown on my face.

"And what if I don't find within then?" I asked him in amusement.

"If you don't then I will find one for you. **And** if you object to it, you will not own this agency. Instead I'll pass it down to Inuyasha when I retire," he said with a successful smirk across his lips.

I'd always wanted to take over the agency after my father retired. But I guess I would only get it if I were to be tied down.

I furrowed my brows and growled, "Fine. I will find one bitch within these four months. You don't have to find for me." With that said I left the meeting room. It's not difficult for me to find a woman. I am, in fact, the dream of every girl. It's just that I do not wish to get tied down yet when I have many of my goals to be fulfilled.

I marched all the way to the elevator, furious with Father for making such ridiculous decisions for me. I was lost in my thoughts of ways to kill my father when I heard the elevator dinged, stopping on the level I was at. When the door of the elevator opened, guess who I saw.

There, in the damned elevator was Inuyasha. At the sight of me, he started smirking and asked, "Are you going to just stand there or are you getting in?" I merely grunted as I entered the elevator.

"So why did Father want to see you?" he questioned curiously.

"That is none of your concern Inuyasha," was all I answered. He gave me a death glare and huffed.

"DING," the elevator sounded again when it reached my destined level. Ignoring Inuyasha, I stepped out of the elevator and glided back to my office.

I closed the door of my office behind me and leaned my head against it._'Why the hell is Father doing this to me?'_ I slowly walked to my table and took a seat when the intercom buzzed, "Mr Takahashi, your father is on the line. He wants to speak to you about something urgent." I sighed and pressed the red button to reply my secretary, Taijiya Sango.

"Put him through." I picked up the receiver, waiting a while and then I heard my father from the other side.

"What is it Father?"

"Ah Sesshoumaru, would you be free during your lunch break?"

"No, I will not. This Sesshoumaru is busy."

"Well I guess you will have to push away your work for lunch today. I want you to meet up with someone for lunch at 12.30."

"And who might that be?" I asked him, agitated. There was a pause on the other side, probably hesitation.

"Harada Rin, my best friend's daughter. She just came back from London after her further studies."

I knew Father was trying to pair me up with this Rin. "I thought I told you that I would find a woman on my own?"

"Son, I only asked you to have lunch with her. Not marry her. But it would be nice if you could get to know her."

"I will have lunch with her and that's it. Nothing more than that."

I heard him sigh in defeat and then he began to speak, "Alright Son, it's up to you. She will stop by your office."

I finally hung up the receiver and glanced at my watch: 12.05 pm. _'Time flies fast.' _I leaned against the armchair and rested my legs on the table. I dug my right hand into my breast pocket finding for my cigarette pack and lighter. I took one stick from the pack and lighted it. Taking a deep puff, I shut my amber eyes relaxing my whole being.

I continued taking puffs of the cigarette with my eyes still shut when the intercom buzzed again. _'Who the fuck is it now?!'_, I thought, irritation clearly written on my face. I guess if my father or Inuyasha was here, they would have made a big hoo-ha in my office when they were able to detect any emotion on my face.

"Mr Takahashi, there's a lady wanting to meet you. She claims that your father fixed an appointment with you," Sango said through the intercom.

"What's her name?"

"Harada Rin."

* * *

"What would you like to have, Rin?" I asked the girl in front of me deadpan.

When she first entered my office, I was stunt. I expected her to be 25 or 26 of age and some slut who slept around with rich and handsome guys. However, I was wrong. She has this pair of beautiful and wide hazel eyes which are filled with innocence. I wouldn't consider her a beauty but she is still beautiful in her own ways. She was standing somewhere near my shoulder and had ebony hair which was a little bit above her waist. She had chubby cheeks just like an infant and had a heart shaped lips.

"I'm easy with anything," she answered me shyly.

I raised my hand signalling the waiter of the restaurant. "Good afternoon Mr Takahashi, can I take down your order?" he asked me politely.

"Two fish and chips and two glasses of wine," I made an order for the both of us. He took down our order and nodded at us before leaving us alone.

I took another cigarette from my cigarette pack and lighted it up. I just continued smoking lost in my own thoughts, not even bothered to start a conversation. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rin coughing.

I arched my brow questioningly at her. "I'm allergic to the stench of the cigarette," she told me.

'_Curse her.'_ I crushed the butt of the cigarette on the ash tray and waved the air aside to clear the stench of the cigarette. She just smiled at me and then apologized.

"Why do you apologize?"

"Well, I'm causing you inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?"

"Yup. You have to sacrifice your time to meet me and you can't smoke freely because of me."

I stared at her, slightly amused. She was one of a kind, I had to admit. This was the first time I'd encountered a girl with such a personality. I just grunted as a form of reply to her.

Our order came in a couple of minutes later. We ate our lunch in silence until we heard a commotion behind us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Who the fuck do you think you're messing around with?!" we heard a woman screamed. Rin and I looked at each before turning to witness the scene.

"Sorry Miss, it was an accident. I didn't mean to destroy your blouse," the waiter apologized profusely, bowing down.

"Didn't mean to destroy my blouse??! Do you know I bought this damn blouse just yesterday?!" the woman yelled back. I was actually amused by her foul mouth. She did have a foul mouth for a woman.

I couldn't see the woman's face as her back was facing me. She was actually wearing a black blouse and a denim skirt. She had jet black hair which was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jade green dangling earring.

At that moment, the manager of the restaurant came into the scene. He glared at his employee and then apologized to the woman. "Please Miss; I apologized on behalf of my employee. It won't happen again."

"Apology accepted and I know it won't happen again **because** I will not be coming here again!" she said. She then turned to the waiter, pointing her index finger at him and snarled, "You are messing around with the wrong person, buddy… Let me tell you this:**Never you mess around with Kagura**! You heard me?!"

She then turned around heading towards the exit. That was the first time I saw her face and I felt my heart stop pumping.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter one. I know it sounds as if it is SessKagu story, but it's not! It starts of like that or probably it might be like this somewhere in the middle! So bear with me! I hope this chapter is good enough for you people out there…sooooo … READ AND REVIEW!

I'll see you next week ne! Oh plz read my 'Revenge is Sweet' too ok! Ja-ne!


	2. Kagura, the exotic beauty

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Ok I am back again for more action! Hehe… I'm glad I've gotten quite a number of reviews from the public of this story! Thank you so much… In this story I've decided to do something different. In 'Revenge is Sweet' I usually thank my reviewers at the end of the chapter, but for this I wanna thank my reviewers first before I start the chapter… Also, I will answer and reply to whatever questions or comments you have regarding this story (If I've got the time though!), unlike 'Revenge is Sweet'.

REVIEW CORNER:

**KENNI: I don't know if your review is supposed to be good or not… Lol, but I'll consider it as a compliment from ya for this story! The story for Chapter one was supposed to end like that, or there wouldn't be any fun! Anyways do not worry; I'm here back for the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing though! )**

**Sesshoumarus01hana: Woah! I didn't know you would go to an extent to print my story out to read it! I'm honoured ! I really hope that the first chapter is good enough for ya and I really hope to have you review my second chapter too! Psst… a piece of advice for ya, try not to get caught by reading fanfic during French lessons ne? Hehe…**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Lmao, I'm honoured to have fans! Though I'm not sure I'm good to have one…hmmm… Anyways I hope this chapter is good enough for ya and I really hope to have ya review again!**

**imperfectangel710: Thanks for thinking it's a great beginning. I just pray that story would go according to what I've planned!**

**I.The Silence: Having you review the story is good enough! But don't worry I'll make sure the story turns out well Cross my fingers and then I hope I would get a looooong review from ya!**

**fironix: Hehe… 'Revenge is Sweet' is my first fanfic, so I wouldn't be surprised that the beginning is not as good as this one! Yes there will be a love triangle. Besides this story is basically about love triangle! Thanks for reviewing by the way!**

**silvina: I find Rin cute and shy too! That's why I like her being paired up with Sesshoumaru, a cold and emotionless demon! They will make a cute couple you know!**

**tweetymug: Rest assured Rin would be the same as she is! Lol… I'm glad you're looking forward to the story and I hope I meet your expectation!**

**icygirl2: Thanks for thinking the first chapter is great! I'm well aware of your questions! And don't worry I'll answer them after review corner!**

**HawkAngel XD: Hmm… you're right about he's gonna marry Rin, but other than that you're wrong… lol! It starts off with a SessKagu, then SessRin. Well let me give you a small hint: Sess will seek for Kagura even after marrying Rin, even though he has a teeny bit of feelings for Rin. That much is all I can reveal to you or there wouldn't be any excitement later!**

**MindIIBody: Lol true! Unfortunately he wouldn't be marrying Kagura, but Rin. Read the hint from the reply I've given to HawkAngel XD, then you'll probably get an idea! Hehe!**

END OF REVIEW CORNER:

Ok I would like to bring the review of icygirl2 to attention. In her review she had posed several questions which I think should be alerted to everyone who reads my story:

**Q: Is Sesshoumaru and the others are youkai? If not how do they look like?**

A: In this fanfic of mine, Sesshoumaru and the others are human. I've thought of making them demons or hanyous, but then the story plot wouldn't be like what I'd expected it to be.

Every one of them will look like how they are in the anime, minus the markings and dog ears. Sess will look the same except for the markings and the crescent moon on his face and wrists; Inuyasha also looks the same except for his dog ears; Inutaisho will look the same except for the marking on his face. I actually thought of changing their eye and hair colour, but thought against it. They wouldn't look the same if I were to!

**Q: What about Miroku? I have seen that Sango is present in your story but not Miroku. **

A: I'm actually still debating on whether I should put Miroku in this story or not. Hell, I'm still debating if I should put everyone except Rin, Sess and Kagura in this story or not. I've put the character's names and ages just for extra knowledge just in case I decide on bringing them into my fanfic. But whatever it is I've added Miroku's name just for the sake of adding him to the list :)

Ok I shan't hold you guys anymore! Go on and read it! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: In my dreams!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Kagura, the exotic beauty

'_She's gorgeous…'_, was what I thought when I saw her. She was an exotic beauty! She had a pair of dark maroon eyes and fire was burning within them. Her pouting lips were crimson in colour. Her curvaceous body was clearer to be seen than when her back was facing me. She was tending her blouse, which was stained with, I think, tea. God, I had just been blown away by her beauty.

She walked past our (Rin and I) table and walked out of the exit. I excused myself from the table and raced out to find the exotic beauty. Unfortunately she was gone before I could find for her. **_'Never you mess around with Kagura! You heard me!'_**, I heard her voice in my mind as I replayed the scene in the restaurant.

"So, Kagura is her name", I whispered to myself. I tuned in to the real world when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see Rin.

"Are you alright?", she asked me looking concerned.

I nodded my head and peered at the time on my watch: 1:20 pm. I turned back to Rin and told her, "I have to get back to the office. Lunchtime is over. Do you think you can manage alone?".

"Yes, no problem", she said, hiding her disappointment. I just couldn't be bothered to apologise to her for leaving her abruptly. I am Takahashi Sesshoumaru and I will not stoop so low by apologizing which was only a simple word, 'Sorry'. Besides, I had something else in mind: Kagura.

I nodded at her again and turned away to walk back to the building of the office which was across the street when she called out to me. I side glanced at her waiting for her to continue. "Sorry for taking your time and thanks for spending your time with me".

"Hn", I grunted and continued walking towards the building, not even turning back to glance at her. _'Finally lunch is over. I have to thank Father though for the lunch date or I wouldn't have met… Kagura'_.

I quickened my pace when I got out of the elevator to my office. Finally taking a seat I made a phone call to my minion, Jaken.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for calling me when I'm having my beauty sleep!", I heard him squawk.

"Jaken, do I need a reason to call you?", I asked him threateningly.

"Aak! Sesshoumaru-sama! Please forgive me for being so rude to you. What can this Jaken be of service, sir?"

"I want you to find about a lady, named Kagura. And I want it as soon as possible. Am I understood Jaken?"

"Oh yes sir! Right away!".

"Oh and Jaken", I started as I smirked sadistically; "This Sesshoumaru will wring that neck of yours if you were to fall asleep during your work time. Am I understood Jaken?", I warned him. I heard him gulped in fear before he answered me, "Yes sir". My smirk grew bigger, knowing that I succeeded in instilling fear in Jaken. I don't know why, but I love entertaining myself by fearing Jaken out of his wits.

I got back to my work, attending to files I had gotten in the beginning of the day when my intercom buzzed, for the third time in less than two hours.

"Mr Takahashi, your father would like to talk to you", Sango spoke through the intercom. _'What is it now?'_. I sighed and asked her to put him through.

"Hello Son, how was lunch?", he asked me cheerfully. _'Bad but good'_, I thought to myself. Picking up the receiver I answered Father,

"It went well, Father".

"So, you like her?".

"I thought you will only be choosing for me if I haven't found a girl before my 27th birthday?"

"I just asked you if you like. Nothing else".

"She's fine", I replied, hesitating for a while before I continue, "And I think I have found a girl Father".

"Who! Don't tell me it's Rin!", he asked excitedly like a small boy.

I sighed and answered him, "No, it's not Rin".

"Oh", was all he said. I guess he was disappointed that I hadn't chosen Rin instead. "Then who?", he questioned again after a brief silence.

"I only know her name".

"That's it? You mean you did not introduce yourself and all?".

"She was gone before I could".

"Then how in the name of seven hells do you know her name?"

Sighing again, I responded, "There was a commotion in the restaurant Rin and I went to. And I remembered that she mentioned her name".

"Can you please enlighten your father, how are you going to find her when you **only** know her name?".

I felt that my last rein of patience was going to snap by now. If there's one thing I would put in my 'hate list', would be people questioning me.

"Look Father, this Sesshoumaru has his own ways in tracking her down. And if you don't mind, I am **very** busy at the moment. I would appreciate if we could end the conversation here so that I can continue with my work", I answered him in a dangerously low voice.

I heard him sigh in defeat and then answered me, "Alright Sesshoumaru. I hope you will find the lady of your dreams soon if you don't want me to force you in a marriage you don't like".

Grunting in response, I slammed the receiver down and lay my head on the table. _'I will find her soon. This Sesshoumaru gets whatever he wants even if it is the impossible'_.

* * *

It was nearly five o'clock when I got a call from Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have done what you've asked me to do. But there are many women whose name is Kagura", he said. I could hear the ruffling of papers on the other hand.

Thinking for a while, I replied, "It's ok Jaken. Just send me what you've got".

"Yes sir, right away. I'll be sending them to you via fax".

"Alright", I said and then hung up the phone. A while later my fax machine started beeping. Several documents were being printed out. I grabbed those documents and browsed through all of them.

Jaken was right. There were so many women with the name Kagura. _'Why the hell must parents name their daughters, Kagura?_' I quickly looked through them and picked out the possible ones.

After crossing out most of them, I was finally left with three: Yamamoto Kagura, Matsushita Kagura and Kaze Kagura. I had to cross out the first two as their photo attached to their biography did not look anything like the one in the restaurant. The last one was a bit of a problem as there wasn't any picture attached to it.

I read her biography and somehow felt that this couldn't be the Kagura I had encountered with. This was because Kaze Kagura was an American and was currently still living there. The Kagura I encountered with was definitely not from America. If she was really from there, she would have spoken in American accent in the restaurant instead of speaking like typical Japanese would.

My eyebrows joined together in frustration, _'Why can't I find her?'_. My eyes widened for a moment when a thought came into my mind. _'Maybe the name Kagura is only her nick name?'_. It could be and I wasn't ready to cross that out for a ridiculous reasoning.

"Damn!", I punched the table. I quickly dug out my cigarette pack and lighter. Taking a stick from the pack, I lighted it up and smoked, relieving my frustration. Just put yourself in my shoes: You saw this beautiful lady and you only know her name. You want to get to know her but before you could introduce yourself to her, she's gone. And then you make a search for her but you couldn't find her. Wouldn't you get frustrated and pissed?

My office, by now was smoky. Finishing my small smoking session, I twirled around in my armchair thinking of any other possible way of tracking down the woman. What ticked me off some more was, I was helpless and couldn't name **other** ways of finding her. I sighed in defeat, _'This Sesshoumaru had to just wait to meet her again…which I hope would be anytime soon'_.

I glanced at my watch again: 6:05 pm. _'Finally the day is done'_. I packed my stuffs and headed towards the door of my office.

"Going home Sesshoumaru?", Sango asked me. I merely nodded my head and walked to the elevator. As I entered the elevator, my mobile phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id and groaned. Realising that it was my father, I answered it,

"What is it now, Father?".

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, nothing about marriage and stuff. I just called in to tell you to drop by home for dinner. **And **don't give me your bullshit excuses. I expect to see you for dinner if you don't want me to be a nuisance. That's all. Bye".

I pressed the end call button and growling simultaneously. God, how I hated having dinner with my **family**. I just didn't like to face Father's **wife and their son**. And that was the main reason why I left home and shifted into another estate four years ago. I guess I didn't have much of a choice but to have dinner with them. _'Don't worry. It's just a while'_.

I barged out of the elevator as soon as the door opened at the first floor. Getting into my car, I drove off to my Father's house for dinner.

* * *

"Oh hello, Sesshoumaru. I thought you wouldn't be coming for dinner", Izayoi said warmly. Though I'd never accepted her as my mother, she always treated me like her son, trying to win my trust. Unfortunately, she doesn't know that no matter how hard she tries, she would never win my trust.

"I was forced to come", I replied through my gritted teeth. Izayoi's face dropped hearing my answer. I walked past her and walked up the stairs of the mansion to my old bedroom. Things in my old bedroom looked the same like how I had left it four years ago. It was all left untouched. The bed was made, the books were neatly arranged; basically everything was left untouched.

I threw my briefcase onto my bed and loosened my necktie. Taking off my coat, I entered the bathroom which was connected to my bedroom. I washed my face freshening myself and then got out of the bedroom. As I walked down the spiral staircase of the mansion, I heard giggling and laughter. I scrunched my eyebrows in disapproval. It seemed that we had guests for dinner.

When I entered the dining room, I realised that my father and Inuyasha were already there. Inuyasha's fiancée, Higurashi Kagome, and surprisingly, Rin were also there. All of them fell silent when I got in.

"Ho, Lord Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you to attend dinner with us. It's such an honour to have you here milord", Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, that's rude you know!", Kagome reprimanded her fiancé. He sulked when she reprimanded him. I merely growled at him for his sarcastic comment and moved to my seat, which was unfortunately beside Rin. It wasn't that I minded her sitting beside me but it was my father's 'nice' comments I feared.

The maids served dinner for us and we ate silently for a while.

"So Rin, tell me where in seven hells did you go after high school? You simply disappeared into thin air! No phone calls, nothing! Sango and I thought you'd forgotten us", Kagome questioned Rin, striking a conversation. Everyone except me looked at Rin.

"Hmm… I went to London to further my studies. I didn't mean to just leave the both of you without informing. Sorry Kagome-chan, I hope you're not angry with me".

"We were not **really** angry, but we were offended, that's all. When Sango called me saying that she saw you at Inuyoukai Advertising Agency, I was shocked myself".

"Well Rin, you didn't tell me that Sango and Kagome were your friends", Father claimed joining in the conversation.

"Well, you've never asked me InuTaisho-sama", Rin replied giggling little. Everyone except me at the table laughed while I was wondering what was so funny.

"I'm done and I'm going home", I announced after I was done with my meal. I got up from my seat and walked towards the exit of the dining room. Before I could step out of the room, my father stopped me.

"What is it Father?".

"Why not you wait for Rin to finish up her meal and bring her home?".

Hearing his request, I narrowed my eyes into slits at him while Rin chocked on her food. Before I could snap back at him, Rin replied,

"It's alright InuTaisho-sama, I can manage it alone".

"No it's not alright Rin-chan. A young woman like you shouldn't go home all alone at night. It's dangerous", Izayoi butted in.

"It's seriously alright. I can go home with Kagome-chan".

"I'm bringing her back", Inuyasha said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Kagome was looking at Rin apologetically.

Before anyone of them could speak I said, "I'll bring her home". All of them glanced at me as I walked out of the room and growling under my breath. I went up to my old bedroom and prepared myself to go home.

* * *

I was at the living room smoking and flipping through some dumb magazine when Rin stood in front of me. I threw the magazine on the table and squashed the end of the cigarette on the ashtray. Rin coughed a little as I got onto my feet. _'Right she's allergic to the stench of cigarette. I forgot'_.

"Are you ready?", I asked her in a bored tone. She nodded her head nervously. I just walked past her to the entrance of the mansion, beckoning her to follow me.

I got into the car and started the engine. I waited for her to get in the car. The moment she did, I drove off.

"Where do you live?", I asked her. She gave me the directions to her home while I fixated my eyes on the road.

We were quiet as I drove, like the way I wanted it to be. I loved silence as it gave my own space. Besides it wasn't like me to start a conversation first. Furthermore I was thinking about the beauty I met at the restaurant. I guess it was harder to find her, now that I didn't have any trails.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble Sesshoumaru", Rin apologized bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. If anyone were to be blamed it should be my father and that wench".

"Wench? You mean Izayoi? I guess you really hate her don't you?".

"…".

"Well I believe I understand why you can't accept her as part of your family", she said chuckling nervously.

"Hn", was all I said.

"I see that you smoke very frequently. You know it is unhealthy to smoke. It dangers your life".

'_Who the hell are you to advise me?'_, I asked in my mind. By now she was already getting on my nerves. "Well I'm **perfectly **aware of that. And I'm **also **aware that me smoking doesn't concern you", I retorted back. She kept quiet not daring to speak.

We reached her house five minutes later. Her house wasn't as big as Father's mansion or mine, but was big enough for her to stay. I pulled over at the curb of the road just in front of her house. I waited for her to alight from the car so that I could drive off.

Before she closed the door of the car, she crouched over her head and thanked, "Thanks for the ride". I nodded and pulled out of the curb driving back home.

* * *

That's the end for this chapter! I hope it's as good as the first one! I hope to get as much reviews as I can Hopefully they're compliments not flames!… Oh and please read 'Revenge is Sweet' also and review them to ne! Heh heh! I'll update next week and hope you guys don't have to wait too long! Adios! 


	3. My worries, My thoughts

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Konnichiwa minna-san! I am here for the third chapter! However before I go to the story let's see the review corner ne? I was kinda disappointed that I didn't get as much reviews as the last chapter. SOB SOB… I hope you won't disappoint me again ne?

REVIEW CORNER:

**Prospect: Aww thanks for your compliment… you're one of my regular reviewers and I'm glad you like the stories I make! Thanks for reviewing though! )**

**simplyelena: Heh… just bear with me just for a while. It'll begin with SessKagu and I know you know that… But don't worry there'll be Sessrin in between! So it wouldn't be too much of SessKagu ok? Hehe…**

**tweetymug: Lol well at least being funny is a compliment ne? Hehe… Yes Sess will fall for Kagura, well not really. It's more like an infatuation or obsession, you might call it. So until he wakes up from his 'dream' he will still be smitten by Sesshoumaru. )**

**HoshiiNoTenshi: Yes you're right… Sesshoumaru will get worse. He will hurt Rin a lot, though she doesn't show much… And thanks for thinking this is a great story!**

**I.The Silence: Lmao… I don't mind having long review as long it's not a flame! Heh heh… Kagura isn't really bad in this fanfic, but she'll be the obstruction between Sess and Rin's love…so in a way she is ne? hehe… Sesshoumaru will see Rin's beauty but not too soon I believe… it'll take time for Sess to know Rin's eternal beauty:)**

**icygirl2: It's my pleasure! I don't mind answering your questions or doubts! Hehe… I'm very very glad that you like the plot of the story. It's just the beginning so it takes time before it gets interesting and exciting!**

**HawkAngel XD: Yeah Sesshoumaru is rude. After all he is an Ice Prince, so he doesn't bother if he hurt Rin or not! (",)!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Like I was telling simplyelena, just bear with me. There will be SessKagu, but not much! In between their pairings, there'll also be SessRin! So I hope this will make you happier ne?**

**MindIIBody: This story is going to be long my dear, but more on SessRin rather than SessKagu. Rin will know that he has feelings for Kagura, even before their marriage. That's how much I can say! If I were to reveal everything now, it wouldn't be interesting anymore, now would it? P I'm making Rin nicer in this fic, so she'll stick with him all the way. There will be a time she would leave him! But I won't tell you which part it is! Hehe…**

END OF REVIEW CORNER:

We've come to an end of the Review Corner. I hope I will get more reviews for this chapter so pleeeease don't disappoint me! Oh by the way, Sesshoumaru will be OOC in this chapter! Well go on and read why he'll behave in such a manner!

Ok I shan't hold you guys anymore! Go on and read it! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of them

* * *

**

Chapter Three: My worries, my thoughts

It was in 9:00 am in the morning and I had just arrived at my office when my mobile phone started ringing. I referred to the caller id to see who the hell was calling me early in the morning. _'What the hell does he want now?'_ I asked myself mentally when I realised it was my one and only father calling me.

"Yes Father." I answered curtly.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to see you in my office right away." he said in a stern tone. I somehow assumed that he wanted to see me for something serious. He hadn't sounded so stern for quite a long time.

"I'm on my way now." Ending the call, I immediately got out of my office and strode to the elevator as Father's office was on the 55th while mine was on the 49th. I was thankful that the elevator was empty **for once **whenit stopped at my level. Getting into it, I punched the button to my father's office.

"Good morning Mr Takahashi." all the staffs I walked past greeted me. I merely nodded my head in acknowledgement. I just found it amusing whenever any of the staffs working in Inuyoukai Pte Ltd greet me. It always made me feel like an… emperor and it also made me feel as if I **ruled** the world. Certainly I wouldn't let my feelings known to my staff no matter how much I liked their 'attention'.

Reaching Father's office, I knocked on his door gently and waited for him to invite me in. I entered his office when I heard a muffled "come in."

"What is it that you want to see me for Father?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"Sit down first son." he instructed. I obeyed him and sat down.

He sighed before he began, "Sesshoumaru, do you realise that your birthday is tomorrow?"

'_Not this again.'_ Man, how I dreaded it when he brought out this matter.

"I very well know my birthday dear Father." I replied nonchalantly.

"And have you found a wife for yourself?"

"…"

"I take your silence as a no then." he said disappointingly. He shook his head in disapproval of me being single.

"So I assume I have to find you a bride, am I right?" he questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "There is still a day Father. And I'm still trying to locate the woman I saw at the restaurant."

"That is what you've been telling me for the past four months Sesshoumaru! And **yet** until today I haven't seen you progress! Are you sure there is such a woman in the first place or are you lying to me!" he exclaimed.

"If you do not believe this Sesshoumaru, you can ask Rin yourself." I said and then requested, "But I'd really appreciate if you could give me some more time to get in touch with her."

Father sighed again and shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't give you any more time. I'll have to play along with the rules. You have only one week time and I would really hope you would find one by then." he whispered just for me to hear.

I nodded my head and got up from my seat. Quickly leaving his office, I walked back to the elevator and pressed my destined level when it arrived. I immediately got out of it and marched back to my office.

"Good morning Mr Takahashi." Sango greeted me as I past her. I nodded my head moodily.

Before I entered my room I instructed her, "Sango, if anyone calls for me tell them that I'm busy and take down their message."

Sango is Kagome's best friend. In fact she got the job of being my secretary was due to Kagome. I didn't want to employ her since that she was a close friend of Kagome, Inuyasha's fiancée. Anyone who was his acquaintance would be my enemy. However I eventually employed her as I needed a responsible and hardworking secretary.

"Hai." she replied.

Getting into my office, I slammed the door of my office and trudged back to my table. I dug for my cigarette pack in my pocket and lit it up.

This Sesshoumaru would have to say that the one and only close friend of mine would be my ciggie. Each time when I feel stressed out or frustrated, I would smoke. I could care less about the rest who had been trying to stop me from smoking, even my father. This was the only way for me to release all my thoughts and problems. Everyone needs to vent their feelings every now and then even if he or she is cold and icy like me.

When I finished with the first stick of the cigarette, I took another one and lit up, taking big puffs of it and exhaling them. I turned to my window and parted the window screen, glancing down at the city. I was scowling as I smoked thinking of father's words. _'Why the hell does father do this to me!'_ I yelled in my mind cursing Father to the pits of hell.

The four months period I was given would end in a day time. What was I going to do if I really could not find that woman AKA Kagura? What if Father really married me off to some bitch that was a… **Bitch**! These were all my worries. Never in my life had I worry for myself. I was always known as perfection. My life was always perfect as things were always done my way. However it wasn't this time and I hated it. Marriage was something which was up to me. I did not even know if the woman Father was going to set me up with was someone nice, sweet and beautiful! Besides, I did not even know if I could imagine myself my life with whoever the woman would be.

But… that was not the case for Kagura…I could see her in my future. I could see her being my lover, my wife, my life…

I knew no one would believe me, if I said I dreamt of her almost every night, but that was the truth. She was always haunting me with her eyes, her figure, her lips, **everything**! I even could her voice in my mind, sometimes making me wonder if I'd gone crazy.

I sighed heavily and slowly made my way to my armchair. I plopped on it and leaned against the head rest while laying my legs on my table. I crushed the cigarette butt on my ash tray and closed my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose finding for a way to locate Kagura. _'When there's a will, there's a way.'_ I comforted myself. Yes. I would find her, even if I lacked of time. I believed I would reach her…soon.

* * *

"Martini." I made my order to the bartender. It was half past two and I was still hanging at the nightclub. I left my office two hours later than my working time that day and switched off my mobile phone so that I wouldn't get any **nuisance** call from **Father**. I did not go home after that. I did not **want** to go home. Immediately I drove to Zouk (A/N: I made up the name of the club and I dunno if it exists!) and sat there thinking of Kagura.

"Here you go, sir." the bartender offered me my drink. I nodded at him and threw him the bill. I took a sip of the martini and thought of the possibilities of meeting Kagura… again. _'Hell with it!'_. I was mentally weary. Thinking of ways of finding the only woman I had some special feelings for within less than twelve hours, thinking of what I was going to do if Father chose me the wrong woman and thinking of what my future would be if I had been a little bit faster when I rushed out of the restaurant to get to know Kagura made my brain to stop function.

I gulped down my martini and rose from my seat. Drinking since nine fifteen made me drunk that I couldn't walk straight. Pushing through the crowd, I managed to get to the exit and got out of the club.

I staggered to my Lexus and retrieved my car keys from my pocket. _'Where is the keyhole?'_ Everything around me seemed to be spinning and I was seeing two images of **everything**. Finally I managed to find the keyhole which also seemed to be two of them and tried to jab my key into the hole. None of my attempts succeeded. I growled exasperatedly when I couldn't unlock my car.

"Sesshoumaru?" I heard a feminine voice called out to me.

I shakily turned around with the support of my car to see who it was. I could see a woman, no, **two** **identical** women before me. _'What is wrong with me?'_ I shook my head vigorously getting my mind to stabilise and then looked at the one who called out to me. Now, I could see a woman who apparently was familiar to me. _'Who is she? I've seen her somewhere.'_ my mind kept repeating as I tried to retrieve information from my malfunctioning brain of the woman in front of me.

"Oh Kami-sama, you're drunk. What made you drink till you get in this state?" she asked me with concern written on her face.

I chuckled and then wagged my index finger at her, "Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked her, gibberish. At that point of time, I wondered why I was speaking like that as if I was drunk. Wasn't it ironic? I didn't even know I was drunk!

I caught the woman frowning at me. "You're obviously too drunk. Come let me drive you home." she offered.

I shook my head like some maniac and replied, "Daddy said not to talk to strangers." I turned back to continue my obstacle of getting the car unlocked. I tried jabbing the key into the keyhole a few times until my car keys were snatched away from me. I turned to see the same damned woman trying to unlock my car.

"Why the hell are you still here? Didn't this Sesshoumaru ask you to leave? Why the hell are you trying to help me when you don't even know me?" I babbled.

"I know you and I'm certain you know me too."

"No, I don't know yoooou!" I whined.

"Ok, now be good and get to the passenger seat. I'll drive you home."

"No. Not until you tell me who are you."

"Get into the car first then I'll tell you." she said warmly.

"Ok, that's a fair deal." I babbled again. I didn't even know why I was behaving so oddly. I swayed to the other end of the car and got in of the front seat.

"Now tell me who are you." I demanded.

"I'm Rin." came along a simple reply.

"Rin? Which Rin?" I asked her again while my mind swirled trying to figure out which who the heck she was. Before she could answer, I started, "Oh Riiiiiin! I remember you now! The one I had lunch with four months ago at the restaurant where I first met Kagura!".

She looked at me questioningly, "Kagura? Who's she?" she voiced out.

"You don't know her? You were there when Kagura screamed at the waiter weren't you? The one who had tea spilt on her blouse."

"Oh ok, I remember now. You got to know her?".

I closed my eyes bringing my brows together and shook my head slowly. "I tried to locate her, but I cannot find her."

"Oh." she replied sympathetically. "By the way, where do you live?" she questioned while starting the engine of the car.

'_Good Question. Where do I stay?',_ I asked myself. At that moment I didn't even know who I was, where I was and what day it was! "Hmm…where do I stay? Where do I stay? Where do I stay?" I wondered out loud with my index finger on my chin.

Rin just giggled softly and suggested, "Why not I drive you to your father's house?"

"No! I don't wanna go there. Father will pester me to get married!" I reacted immediately.

"Then where do you want to go?"

Considering the question for a moment I answered, "Your house! Only for tonight…pleeeeeease".

She sighed in defeat and nodded her head in agreement. She made a U-turn and drove off.

"What's the time?" I inquired.

She peered at her wrist watch and replied, "3.15 am." after which, she concentrated on the road.

"3.15? Why wasn't I aware of that? Happy Birthday Takahashi Sesshoumaru!" I yelled.

I caught the woman beside me wince and giggled after that. "I didn't know your birthday's today."

"Now you know, don't you! Wish me then."

She giggled again and wished me. I chuckled and thanked her. I did not know what was wrong with me. One moment I was happy because it was my birthday. Another moment I was sad **because **it was my birthday.

Rin somehow felt my low spirits and probed me.

"I haven't found Kagura."

"So?"

"Father will pair me up with some bitch and get me married to her."

She glanced at me quizzically.

"I had an agreement with Father. I have to find a woman within four months before my birthday and settle down with her. If I haven't found one, he will help me get one and I should marry her."

She mouthed an O and then continued driving in silence. I thought I saw a hurt expression in her eyes, but thought nothing of it, thinking that I was just imagining. After a while she asked, "So you like this Kagura?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I didn't know why but I felt nauseous all of a sudden, at that point of time probably because of the amount of alcohol I drank.

Another ten minutes silent ride, we reached Rin's house. She got out of the car and jogged lightly to the other side opening the door for me. I tried to get out of the car but to no avail. My legs were like jelly at that time. I tried to get up again but I dropped on my seat again.

"Now don't act so tough and let me help." Rin offered. She took my left arm and placed it over her left shoulder. Slowly she pulled me up and made me stand on my feet. She moved slowly matching my pace. I tried to walk faster but each time I did that I felt my legs getting heavier.

'_Why is her house so far away?'_ No matter how much we walked, her house never came. After what seemed to be eternity, we finally reached her doorstep. I forced myself to stand even though I knew it wouldn't make much difference. Furthermore my world was spinning like crazy and I was feeling nauseous. My stomach was churning like crazy and I could feel the bile climbing up… up… up…

Suddenly I felt myself moving and that was when I realised I was inside of Rin's home. I tried to hold on to the disgusting bile which was now stuck on my throat but finally I gave in. I threw up at Rin.

"Eep!" she yelped and took a step back. I threw up again until my stomach was empty.

I murmured an apology and staggered into the only bedroom in the house, probably it was Rin's. I settled down on her bed and before I knew it I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ok! That's all for this chapter! Wow it took me so long to do this chapter and finally I've done it! Thank goodness! Lol! All of you better review this chapter ok! Oh and read 'Revenge is Sweet'! See you next week! 


	4. My birthday party

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Hello! Guess who's back! Yes it's meeee! Lol, I know I sound crazy but that can't be helped ne? Lol… Ok before we go to chapter four, let's take a look at the Review Corner ne?

REVIEW CORNER:

**MindIIBody: Lol, I'm glad to know you're still watching me! I hope to see you online again ne? Can't wait to chat with ya again!**

**I.The Slience: Thanks a lot for supporting me all the way! I thank god that you love this story and believe that this is a SessRin fic! There's lots of doubts by other readers regarding this! Hehe… Just wait and see how I'll make this out a great fic!**

**misterious advisor: Trust me. This is a SessRin fanfic! Just bear with Kagura for a teeny weeny while. She wouldn't be in for now. She'll only enter probably in chapter five or six. And besides there'll be lots of SessRin in between! P**

**icygirl2: Lol thank god you find the last chapter ok. I was afraid I might get flames because of the oocness of Sess… Phew **

**HawkAngel XD: Well this is the next chapter for ya! I hope you like it! Crosses her fingers**

**tweetymug: Yeah, Rin is pitiful! Lol… Sess will marry Rin because of his deal with his father! D**

**HoshiiNoTenshi: Thanks a million times, for being patient for this chapter! Thank god I had this done fast! Lol or I guess I would have gotten a knock on my head by ya! Hehe, just kidding.**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: I'm so very glad you loved it! Heh heh! If I've got the time my dear I'll try to write longer chapters and update more ne? For now, please bear with me! **

**simplyelena: Lmao, when I read your review, I was laughing my head out. Your babbling is cute! Lol… Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Hope to see your interesting review for this chapter!**

**sphinx: Yeah I know Sess was toooooo way OOC in the last chapter! But I just can't help it. When I was doing the last chapter, I was wondering how Sess will behave like when he's drunk. Besides, it's fun to see him making a fool out of himself once in a while! I know I'm evil…**

**babegalanime: I can 100 assure you that this will be a SessRin! Trust me. I know it seems like SessKagu but there'll be more of SessRin, rather SessKagu! --**

**Prospect: hehehe…. I'm so damn glad you like the plot of this story! I hope I can satisfy you as the story starts developing… **

END OF REVIEW CORNER:

We've come to an end of the Review Corner. I'm so glad that there were more reviews this time! Thanks once again reviewers I really hope to see you people more often ne!

Ok I shan't hold you guys anymore! Go on and read it! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of them

* * *

**

Chapter Four: My birthday party

"Ugh", I groaned, one hand cradling my head. I got up with a splitting headache. I could feel my head was about to explode if I didn't do anything about it. I could feel nausea taking over my body and my mouth was dry. I knew I was suffering from a hangover. My eyes were still tightly close and I was still lying down on the bed. _'Wait…lying on the bed?'_. Realization came kicking in my mind. How in seven hells had I ended up on the bed when I was at the nightclub?

I tried to replay what had happened the night before and how I ended up at home. I only remembered until getting to the parking lot and get my car unlocked. After that I did not remember a single thing.

I slowly opened my eyes but closed them back when the sunlight assaulted my vision causing my headache to increase by two folds. I groaned softly in pain and then tried opening my eyes again.

When I finally had my damned eyes wide opened, I realised that I wasn't in my bedroom. In fact I realised that the bedroom looked **nothing** like the ones in my estate! The bedroom I was in had a touch of femininity; the walls were painted rose in colour and the room smelled like jasmine and lavender. Plants and flowers placed on the windowsill with a small radio next to them which was on. The bedroom wasn't that big but it was cosy and comfortable. "Where the hell am I?", I questioned myself while probing for an answer in my mind. That was when I **also** realised that I hadn't got my top on.

"I see finally you're awake", I heard someone, a **woman **with a sweet voice, state.

My mind started panicking, _'Don't tell me I slept with a woman last night!'._ I prayed to whatever Gods that existed and slowly turned to face the woman. What greeted me was a Rin smiling at me brightly with a tray of breakfast and a couple of painkillers.

"Rin?", I croaked.

"Ho, I see that you remembered me. I thought you didn't last night?".

'_What the hell is she saying? Since when did I say I don't remember her?'_. I stared at her with confusion clearly written on my expressionless face.

She merely chuckled and replied, "Never mind, I guess you don't remember what you said last night".

"What did I say?".

"Forget it. Oh by the way Happy birthday to you. You're 27 today right?".

'_How the hell does she know?'_. "How do you know I'm 27 today?".

"I remembered InuTaisho-sama mentioned about you being 27 this year **and **you told me last night that it was your birthday today".

"I did?", I asked out loud accidentally. I saw Rin nodded her head with a smile on her face still.

"You were totally drunk last night that you couldn't unlock you car", she stated as she walked towards me.

"What were you doing there anyway? This Sesshoumaru doesn't think you went to the club or something".

She chuckled again and then responded, "I'm an artist. I was actually there to draw, you know, about nightlife".

'_She's an artist. I see'_, I nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you just bring me home?".

"I wanted to, but I didn't know where you are staying. I asked you for your house address but you couldn't remember. Thought of sending you to InuTaisho-sama's house but you didn't want because you're afraid that he will pester you to get married now that your…marriage agreement is over".

I widened my eyes when she mentioned about the marriage agreement. Was I **that** drunk that I blabbered **all **my emotions and feelings! A part of me didn't want to believe that Rin was stating the truth. _'But if it isn't, then how would she know!'_. I wondered what I else I spouted without myself knowing. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of me telling her about Kagura.

"What else did I say last night!", I demanded her.

I knew she was taken aback by my sudden change of mood but I didn't care. She pursed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows in thoughts.

"Hmm… let me see. You said you don't know me, you said you don't know where you stay; you said something about the marriage agreement and how you didn't want to go to your father's house. Oh you said 'sorry' to me after vomiting on me. Besides all those, nothing else", she replied casually.

'_What, I vomited on her!'_, I yelled at myself. Oh God, I bet I looked like a clown last night. I must have made a scene! I cleared my throat and forced an apology out of me, "Sorry for vomiting on you last night…and sorry for troubling you".

She flashed a goofy grin and replied, "Nah, it's nothing". She looked down at her hands and exclaimed when she realised she was still holding onto the tray, "Oh! I almost forgot! This is your breakfast and here are some painkillers. I know you're feeling like shit right now".

She placed the tray of breakfast on the nightstand and handed me the painkillers and the glass of water. I gingerly accepted both from her even though I hated for stooping so low to get help from someone. But I hadn't got the choice. I really needed the painkillers before the pain killed me.

I threw the tablets into my mouth and gulped the water down my throat. "Thanks", I murmured. She merely smiled at me in response.

"Have your breakfast first. I've put your shirt to dry, so it takes time", she stated and then walked out of her room. I nodded to myself and took the tray from the nightstand, which consisted of scrambled eggs, four slices of toasted bread and a cup of tea. I ate my breakfast very slowly, trying to eat all of them.

Mind you, Rin's cooking wasn't bad or anything. It was just that I didn't have **any** appetite due to my hangover. I just had to finish off my meal or **at **least try doing so, so that I wouldn't disappoint Rin. I didn't know why I had the sudden urge to make her happy. Well, probably because I was trying to offer my gratefulness? If I were to be in a better shape I would have finished up my meal, probably asking for a second serving. That was how **good** her food was.

Finally, after trying to stuff the food down my throat, I gave up. I couldn't finish my breakfast. The more I swallowed down my food, the more I felt like puking. I gently place the unfinished meal on the nightstand and got onto my feet.

The moment I stood on my feet, I felt very heavy; I felt as if I was carrying the planet Earth on my shoulder. I plopped on the comfy bed again causing the dizziness of my head to increase. I was cursing myself for being weak and at a lady's house at that. For some reason I found myself cursing the painkillers I took earlier. Why the heck wasn't it working!

I slowly got onto my feet again with the aid of the nightstand and then teetered to the way out of the bedroom. The moment I stepped out of the bedroom, I bumped onto Rin.

"Oops I'm sorry", she apologized. I grunted and tried to move further into the living room. However I was unable to pass as Rin was blocking my way. She looked at me disapprovingly and shook her head. I, basically quirked my eyebrow, in a silent attempt to question her.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting in your room?", she chided me gently.

By now I was chafed. No one questions this Sesshoumaru of his action and yet the wench before me dared to do so. "It **isn't** my room to begin with and **this** Sesshoumaru is allowed to move wherever he wants to for you have no right to order me around", I retorted.

She merely shrugged and gave way to me. I managed to take few baby steps before I started faltering. Before I could land on the ground, Rin was by my side, grasping my upper arm with one hand and supporting my bare chest with another.

Somehow, the moment I felt Rin's touch on my arm and chest, I couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft her touch was. I could literally feel my muscles twitch under her touch…and surprisingly I **liked** it. I managed to anchor her gaze with mine and found myself lost in her brown pools to no end. I seemed to be hypnotised by her innocent looking eyes for a second but was brought back to earth when she broke the gaze and moved away from me.

I averted my eyes from her in embarrassment. What the heck was I trying to do! It was then I **came** to **find** out that my heart was ramming against my ribs as if it wanted to jump out from my chest. I couldn't explain the emotions I was feeling at that instant. I couldn't explain the reactions I had gone through earlier. And because of that I was frustrated. I hated it when I couldn't find an answer for **any** issues, be it personal or work. It just… Clueless just… made me feel lost. And lost meant vulnerable, which I **despised** a lot. That was what I was feeling then.

I heard her clear her throat in attempt to catch my attention. I slowly turned to look back at her and was greeted by her back.

"Erm… feel free to move around. If you need anything just call me. I'll be here", she announced and scooted away to the kitchen. I watched her disappear and then sighed heavily once I saw her completely vanished into the kitchen. Slowly teetering to the sofa, I dropped on it the moment I reached it.

I could feel my headache subsiding but it was still there **and** it still hurt me like crazy. _'Taking a little nap would help_', I thought to myself. With that I closed my eyes shutting the outside world away and drifted to sleep with the image of brown eyes haunted my sleep.

* * *

It was six in the evening when I reached my father's house. I didn't report to work that day due to my splitting headache and also because of wanting to flee from Father.

I left Rin's house only at one thirty and reached home only at two fifteen in the afternoon with the assistance of Rin. Of course, I didn't want her help but she insisted to. Finally I did give in. With the damn headache and dizziness I was suffering from, I didn't think I could drive on my own.

The moment I arrived home, I snapped off the phone wire from the phone socket and switched off my mobile phone. My instincts told me that I was going to receive a hell lot of phone calls from Father, for not reporting to work…and also for arranging my marriage.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! Happy birthday my son!", Father wished me the moment I stepped into his house. My eyebrow twitched in self restraint from scowling. True, it could be my birthday, but I wasn't happy. As a matter of fact, I believed it was the worst day of my life. It was ironically so.

I was never enthusiastic for my birthday. I found **no** reason to be. Each year would be the same: People around me wish me birthday, a gift or two from some people, a small birthday cake and candles **and **then make a wish. All of these were the boring routine of my birthday which were also ridiculous.

This year was no different. It was still the worst day of my life. Actually, come to think of it, there **was** a difference between my previous birthdays and this year's. This year's was **worse** than previous years as my **lovely **birthday gift for this year would be… **A WOMAN TO TIE DOWN WITH**.

"Thank you father", I thanked emotionlessly. I walked past him and took a seat on the armchair in the living room.

"By the way Sesshoumaru, where were you from last night to this afternoon. I tried to contact you but wasn't possible".

"The battery of my mobile phone was flat".

"I called home too".

I hesitated a while before answering, "This Sesshoumaru was out and don't ask me where or why. You know I like to keep things private".

Father looked at me sceptically before he dropped the matter. I thanked God, that he didn't pursue the matter anymore.

"Oh hello Sesshoumaru. Happy 27th Birthday!", Izayoi wished me ecstatically as she descended from the staircase. I nodded my head and didn't thank her. Hn… I didn't see the need to.

Her face fell when I didn't thank her and it made me smirk inwardly. _'She looks better when she's upset or hurt than when she's happy'_, I mused.

I continued sitting cross legged waiting for the time to fly. Oh how I wish my birthday would be over soon.

I took out my cigarette pack and drew a stick out. I placed in between my lips and lighted it up. This was the only way I could spend my time **fruitfully**.

In the midst of smoking I heard someone coughing. _'Since when there is anyone in this household who is allergic to me smoking?'_, I questioned myself.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin is allergic to the stench of cigarettes. Why not you put out the smoke?", my father suggested.

The moment I heard the name Rin I turned my head to the left to locate her. I didn't know why my heartbeat increased slightly. It was as if…as if I was in a high spirits to see her. She smiled at me shyly and mouthed a 'hello'. I nodded my head and crushed the cigarette end on the ashtray for her sake.

"Okay people let's head to the dining room!", Rin instructed my father, Izayoi, who was sitting opposite me, and me. The both folks groaned and chuckled lightly before getting up from their seat. I, on the other hand, didn't move from my seat.

"What are you waiting for young man? Come on get your ass off from the seat and proceed to the dining room. There's a surprise for you birthday boy", she stated.

'_Birthday boy? The nerve of her to boss me around'_. I growled audible enough for her to hear and ignored her. She put her hands on her hips and marched towards me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my seat. Reluctantly, I got up and let her lead me to the dining room. _'Bitch! She dares to hold onto my hand!'_, I snarled. But somewhere deep down my heart I liked the way she held my hand and dragged me like I was a five year old kid.

The moment we reached at the entrance of the dining room Rin halted. She let go of my wrist and turned to me, "Don't worry I didn't tell them anything about you getting drunk or staying over at my house. I know you wouldn't appreciate it if I did". She grinned at me before opening the door of the dining room.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Sesshy! Happy birthday to you!", everyone sang for me. I stopped myself form growling when they called me 'Sesshy'.

I moved into the room and scanned the whole place. That was when I realised it wasn't really a family celebration. My 'lovely' half brother's fiancée, Kagome, Sango and her boyfriend, Houshi Miroku were there.

Houshi Miroku was also a staff in Inuyoukai Pte Ltd. However he wasn't working under my management but Inuyasha's. Both he and Inuyasha were actually buddies since high school. Immediately after high school Inuyasha had gotten him a job in Father's company. He was a good worker **but** a bloody pervert. He was **always** surrounded by girls. But do not get me wrong. He was always surrounded by girls **because** he was being bashed up by them. Miroku had a habit of groping girl's buttocks or fondling other parts **and **also asking them if they could bear his child even after getting smacked. Hn…it's no wonder he was still thick skinned.

As I was scanning around the room, I suddenly laid my eyes on a birthday cake, which was **directly** in front of me.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at the cake or are you going to blow the candles?", Rin asked me. She was holding onto the cake and smiling at me gently. Before I blew the cake, I studied the cake. It was not that big but was more than enough to feed everyone in the room. The cake was creamy in colour **and** was creamy. 'Happy Birthday to Sesshoumaru', was nicely written. Two big candles and seven small candles were on it, lighted.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you are enjoying the beauty of the cake I baked. But it can't be helped, the candles are melting", I heard Rin state. _'She baked the cake?'_, I widened my eyes in a fraction. I looked at her and she directed my attention to the melting candles. After what seemed to be eternity, I blew the candles.

"Finally, Lord Sesshoumaru blew off the flame", Inuyasha stated sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, shut that foul mouth of yours before I personally do so!", Kagome warned dangerously. Immediately he kept quiet, making me smirk. Sometimes I wonder how someone like Kagome has control over my stubborn brother.

My attention was brought back to Rin when she nudged me to the dining table. I did so and took my usual seat. Rin joined next to me after distributing the sliced cakes to everyone.

All of them were chatting with each other, except for me and Rin.

"Oh! Before I forget! Here's your gift!", Rin fished out a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. She nudged me to open it. I slowly pulled open the cover and a chain with a howling dog locket greeted me. _'How pathetic could she get? Getting me a trinket?'_. I bit my tongue to stop me from laughing out loud. I stared at her intently and then merely closed the box. She seemed disappointed when I did that but I didn't care, though part of me felt guilty.

"Sesshoumaru, have you found a **girlfriend** yet?", Father asked me, emphasizing on the word 'girlfriend'.

"…".

"Isn't it obvious father from his silence? It's a no", Inuyasha said.

Father sighed and shook his head. "If that's the case, I will have to find you one. You remember our agreement don't you?".

Everyone except Rin stared at me before staring at my father. "What agreement Father?", Inuyasha asked curiously.

Father just gave Inuyasha a glare before he started talking, "Rin, Sesshoumaru". Both of us looked at each other and then back to Father urging him to continue.

"Both of you will marry each other".

I chocked on my own saliva and started coughing, so did everyone including Rin. When Rin and I regained our composure we glanced at each other and then back to my father yelling,

"**WHAT!**".

* * *

That's all folks! I hope you like it! Ok I know you people out there might be puzzled by why Rin did not tell that Sess mentioned about Kagura to her when he asked her. There's a reason for it actually. Rin didn't want Sess to know that he told something about Kagura because of some reasons that I will reveal to all of you in time!

I'll drop by next week to give you more ok! And PLEASE review this chapter ok! Oh and read 'Revenge is Sweet'! See you next week!


	5. My newly made friend Kaze Kagura

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Hey people i'm back again after a very looooong week! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier.. i've been busy lately! So sorry!

REVIEW CORNER:

**I.The Silence: Hahah… I find the scene cute too! Hell I was laughing my heads off while writing that part… ) Thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**icygirl2: Thanks for thinking that it was a great chapter… True, she could reject the offer, but then again, there wouldn't be any plot if she rejects the deal, right? D**

**tweetymug: Yeap, they are close for now… after you read this chapter, I bet you'll be cursing me! v The story's building up!**

**HawkAngel XD: Heh I found it cute actually… Can you just imagine the way they would look like! I'm so sorry for not updating soon! I've been really very busy… Gomenasai! **

**simplyelena: See, I told you it was a sessrin! There's more to come though there would be some SessKagu! Heheh… I would like to point out that, Kagura is not bad in this fic of mind! Hehe… you'll just have to wait and see ne? And yes smokers please heed to simplyelena's advice: STOP SMOKING! It's bad for your health!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha-38: Well it wouldn't be that way… Sess will marry Rin AND then woo Kagura after that… he's bad isn't he? Hehehehe… I'm so sorry for taking a very long time to update… ( I'm afraid you might have to wait again next week…**

**karina: I'm so very sorry for not updating faster! I'm very busy… ( But I'm glad you loved my previous chapter… I'm so very glad you love the way I've put the story!**

**mysterious advisor: Actually I didn't really want Sess to have feelings for Rin… but I couldn't help it! Haha… I mean they're the ideal couple and I felt kinda awkward to know Sess doesn't have a single bit of feelings for her… so yeah that's why I made Sesshoumaru feel something for her!**

**babegalanime: hehe do not ever worry, I will continue this fanfic even if it takes me a century to complete it! heh I know it's a bit too exaggerative!**

**amaiusagi: Lol… well it was meant to be funny!**

**Mizz-Clumsy: You know I have to thank you soooooo much! I hope this chapter is better though… I guess I like bold words I guess… hehe… thanks for thinking it's a great story, I hope to see you review me again ne!**

**cotton-angel: thanks so much for thinking it's a great story! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**MindIIBody: Thanks for thinking it's great! But I'm sorry for the mistakes! I was busy and I couldn't edit it!**

END OF REVIEW CORNER:

Finally the end of this section! More people reviewed for my last chapter! Woohoo! I really pray I'll get more reviews for this chapter… Still Praying

Ok I shan't hold you guys anymore! Go on and read it! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: none of them are mine

* * *

**

Chapter Five: My newly made friend Kaze Kagura

"And now I pronounce you Man and Wife," the minister pronounced the moment we were done with our vows and exchange rings. Rin and I were at the church in our bridal suit. It was still hard to believe that I was getting married, with Rin at that matter.

When Father dropped the news that Rin and I were to get married, like a bomb, on my head, I was stupefied. I didn't know what to think and say, which was so unlikely of me. I could still remember that day, which was unfortunately my birthday, vividly even though it took place five weeks ago…

FLASHBACK:

"_**WHAT?", both Rin and I exclaimed.**_

"_**Taisho, did I hear you wrong?" my father's beloved wife asked.**_

"_**No, you heard me right. I said the both of them are going to marry each other," Father clarified.**_

_**My mind was blank. I didn't know how to react. I didn't if I should be happy with Father's decision or get enraged because of his dumb decision. NOTHING! I was still processing what my father had just said.**_

"_**B-but Inutaisho-sama…I can't marry your son! I hardly know him! I can't marry someone whom I don't know!" Rin defended. I still did not react, but I felt a pang in my heart when Rin said that. Why wouldn't she want to marry me, someone who is every girl's dream man?**_

"_**Well, you have a whole lifetime to get to know him after you marry him. Nothing's wrong in that right?"**_

"_**But Father, I think it's not a great idea to set Rin up with that bastard. She deserves someone better than him, a heartless man!" Inuyasha butted in.**_

"_**First of all Inuyasha, learn how to respect your elders, Sesshoumaru is included. Secondly, it's not entirely true that he's heartless. If he could get smitten by a woman, it shows that he still does have a heart, don't you think so?" Father started his lecture.**_

'_Smitten?'** I asked myself when Father said something about me getting smitten by a woman. That was when realization hit me, he was referring to Kagura! At that point of time, all of my thoughts and most of my body started functioning. If he set me up with Rin, then what was I going to do about Kagura? I could assure anyone that Kagura was the one for me, not Rin. However I knew better than going against the deal I made with Father. I, Takahashi Sesshoumaru, always keep to my promises and never break any of them even if it concerns life and death.**_

**_I tried to find other ways in getting to her and rejecting the marriage proposal Father had decided on. Unfortunately, no matter how much I raked my brain, I realised that I only had one and only choice: Marry Rin and live with it. And if I wanted to find Kagura I could do so after I was married to her._**

_**At that point of time, I had thought Kagura was only a dream which I could not reach for ironically. Even, I could not believe that I was denied of her by the fates. Fate is cruel isn't it?**_

"_**Inutaisho-san, I believe you're being unreasonable here. Rin also has the right to have a say in this," I heard Kagome speak.**_

"_**Kagome-sama is right. You can't force her to do something which she doesn't like," Miroku pointed out. Sango nodded her head in agreement.**_

"_**Inutaisho-sama, I—" I interrupted whatever Rin wanted to say by clearing my throat. Everyone turned their attention to me.**_

"_**Fine I'll marry her," I said softly with my eyes on Rin.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I was at the church, for my **marriage**. It took a little bit more than a month to prepare for my wedding, getting the invitation card to be printed and the decorations to be put up.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said bringing me back to reality. I turned to look at Rin, who I had to admit, looked beautiful. Her wedding gown was a white sleeveless one with a veil over her head. She had gloves on, which reached all the way to her elbow. When I first saw her, I was speechless. However no matter how beautiful she becomes, she would never be able to compete with Kagura. I, on the other hand, was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow around my neck.

I lifted the veil over her head and bend down to kiss her on her cheek. Everyone clapped for us, for God knows why. All of them were cheering for us glad that we were finally bound together. Wasn't I supposed to be the one to be ecstatic to be finally married? I just stared at Rin after kissing her, not even making an attempt to smile at her or the minister. The only thing I did was thinking about how my life turned out to be and how it could have been if I had found Kagura.

Finally, I knew the ceremony, or **my wedding **as some claimed it to be, had come to an end. If only the woman I was marrying was Kagura, things wouldn't be so sucky as it was. _'Oh god, this Sesshoumaru hopes that his life with Rin would be a pleasant one,'_ was what I prayed the moment Rin and I stepped out of the church, the moment I was going to begin my new life…

* * *

"Mr Takahashi I still am unable the lady you've asked me to sir. I hope to hear from you soon,", Jaken's scratchy voice was heard in my voice mail. I had just come back from work and was in my room going through my voice mail in my telephone.

Rin and I had been married for nearly two months now. Technically we were legally married; however we didn't behave like husband and wife at all. Ever since the day she entered my house, I had been giving her the cold shoulder, despite the fact that she was also the victim in this marriage. A very small part of me felt guilty for the way I was treating her. It wasn't her fault for Father to set me up with her, was it?

Both of us had come to an agreement that we slept in different rooms as we were particular of our privacy. Whenever Father invites us over to stay there we slept separately in a room. We could have asked for two rooms, but I didn't think my father would appreciate that. Even though we led our own lives, Rin was considerate enough to cook extra for my meal. I was more surprised than touched when she did that. I treated her like scrap, but she didn't care!

In the past two months we behaved nothing like couple, but more like strangers.

I scowled after hearing the message left by Jaken. Why was it so hard to find her? It seemed as though she got wiped off from the surface of earth. I know you must be wondering who the hell I was referring to. It was none other than the beautiful Kagura. At first I had thought of giving Kagura up and start anew with Rin, but I found that impossible. Kagura had been plaguing my mind for throughout the day. Finally I had decided to continue the search and find her. After which, I could divorce Rin and start my life with Kagura. A whole brand new life with her.

I loosened the tie around my neck and tucked out my shirt and finally opening my bedroom door to get out of the room.

I walked down the stairs of my mansion, which was situated in front of the sea, and then to the kitchen. It was eight at night and obviously I was starving. Furthermore I hadn't had my lunch due to my packed schedule of the day. In the kitchen, I saw Rin preparing dinner. _'Preparing dinner at this time?'_ I asked myself. It was rather weird of her to prepare dinner so late.

"Why are you preparing dinner so late?" I voiced out, startling her. She jumped at hearing my voice and then turned around to face me.

"Sesshoumaru! When did you return? I didn't hear you."

"Just answer this Sesshoumaru's question. Why are you preparing dinner so late?" I demanded, not bothering to answer her question.

She seemed to be hurt, but I, being the taciturn and emotionless guy, did not care. She forced a smile to grace her lips and replied, "I've invited someone here for a late dinner. That's why."

I felt annoyed for a moment. How dare she invite someone to myhouse! She should have asked me first! "You invited someone here in **my **house?" I snarled.

She looked at me with frightened eyes, "Yes and I hope you don't mind. I knocked over her just now when I was at the mall. I…I thought I could make it up to her by inviting her over for dinner."

I remained silent and continued to burn my gaze on her. She fidgeted, uncomfortable with me staring at her. I smirked inwardly, glad to know that I could frighten people just with my gaze.

"This will be the last time I do something without your permission. But I hope you won't take this to account," she whispered while her eyes focused on the ground.

Before I could answer her, I heard the doorbell ring. Her head snapped up and looked at me, seeking for permission. I sighed inwardly and nodded my head once, in approval.

She flashed me a grateful smile and ran past me to answer the door. The moment she smiled at me, I felt as though I had been frozen. Well, not that I hadn't been an Ice Prince throughout my life, but it was just that…it felt **good** to have her smile at me like that. Her breathtaking smile caused my heart to beat faster for some unknown reason. I had to admit to myself that Rin **did** have some effect on me. _'This Sesshoumaru is not falling for her is he?'_ I questioned myself, doubts begin to fill me.

I shook my head vigorously, bringing myself out of daze. I glided back to the staircase and walked up the stairs to get back to my room. Before I could complete the second flight of stairs, Rin called out to me, making me stop.

"What do you want now?" I growled not attempting to hide my annoyance. She merely ignored the way I talked to her and turned to her visitor.

"This is my husband, Takahashi Sesshoumaru," she introduced. I turned to her left to get a glimpse of her visitor. Well, don't you know curiosity kills the cat?

The moment I caught a glimpse of Rin's visitor, I felt my heart stopped beating totally. _'Is it really her! Or am I just dreaming!_' I continued staring at her making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks with me. I was brought back to reality when I heard Rin introducing her to me.

"Sesshoumaru, she's the one I knocked onto at the mall this afternoon. My newly made friend, Kaze Kagura."

* * *

We've come to the end of this chapter… don't worry, more to come next week (I hope)… I'll try to update this as soon as possible… I've been very busy that's the reason why I've been slow with the updating…

Oh by the way, I hope you will read 'revenge is sweet' ne! I'll meet you soon! Adios!


	6. Rin or Kagura

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Hello! Guess who's back! Yes it's meeee! Lol, I know I sound crazy but that can't be helped ne? Lol… Ok before we go to chapter four, let's take a look at the Review Corner ne?

REVIEW CORNER:

**HawkAngelXD: Ok this is an update for ya! Thanks for reviewing and so sorry for taking so long to update**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Thanks for thinking it's great! Hehe… This is only the beginning my dear… He'll be worse in the later chapters! Hehehehe…**

**Mizz-Clumsy: Blushes Heh heh… Well I guess I have to revise my grammar… I suck in my grammar! I have a feeling I have some mistakes in this chapter too! Aargh! Lol… Hmmm I guess the reason why I didn't put sara as the third party was because Sara doesn't have the wild attitude. In fact I feel she has some similar traits with Rin. If Sess doesn't really have many feelings for Rin, then how can he have for Sara. I wanted Sesshoumaru to like another woman who is, in a way, unique to him. So I chose Kagura!**

**icygirl2: Ok here it is for ya, sorry I took a hell of a time to update! I don't know if it's as great as the previous one, but I hope it is ne?**

**simplyelena: lol… you know you're a very funny person? Each time I read your review I will laugh my head out… Lol… I'm so sorry that you hate cliffy, but I LOVE THEM! Muahahahah! Ok this chapter is also for ya so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I.The Silence: Heeeeeeee… The fun's gonna begin!**

**misterious advisor: An update here! Don't cry too much for Rin, coz she planned all of these! You will know what I mean as you read the future chapters!**

**May: Well Sesshoumaru will pester her time and again… So that means, yeah he wants to be unfaithful to Rin… But then in the later chapters he will realise that Rin's for him not Kagura! )**

**MindIIBody: Lol… Don't worry Sess will get his 'punishment' in the sequel… I'm still thinking if I should have a sequel… hmmm…**

**tweetymug: It's not the question 'What are you doing Rin'… It's more of 'What are you doing to Restria!' I know I'm evil!**

**SilentKiller: Thankies! I had this idea after cracking my head for one whole week!**

**karina: Thanks for your understanding karina! I was so very afraid all my reviewers will be angry with me! d And thanks a lot for thinking this is a great fanfic!**

**amaiusagi: Well he is a human (in this story) after all! I believe in, that even the most heartless person, feels something! ) And I guess it is funny to see emotions on Sesshoumaru! Hahaha**

**Prospect: Hehe… I know I'm good! Nah, just kidding! Well I hope I didn't make you wait for too long!**

END OF REVIEW CORNER:

Woah! I thought I would be stuck at the review corner all my life! Wow! This tells me lots of you reviewed my story! Arigato! Ok I shan't hold you back! Go on and read! Remember to review ne!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: none of them are mine

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Rin or Kagura?

"Hello Takahashi-san," she said in her hoarse voice, which was unknowingly seductive. I could feel my loins tightening just at the sound of her voice. Oh God, how I longed to get to know her on a personal level and finally I'd gotten the chance.

She gave me a formal smile and started, "Rin has said much about you. You're lucky to get her, she loves you a lot," she turned her gaze to Rin and so did I.

**My** wife blushed furiously and avoided my gaze. _'She talks about me to people, even after the way I treat her? Is what Kagura says is true, that she loves me?'_ a lot of questions began to fill my mind about Rin. Suddenly I felt guilt tugging my heart. She talked about me highly to everyone and yet here I was treating her worse than any husband would treat his wife.

"N…no, I don't deserve him. Be…besides I don't love him, I just like him as a friend," she stuttered, still avoiding my gaze. Instantly when she finished her statement I felt my heart crush slightly. I didn't know why I was reacting such a manner… it was as if I had feelings for her. Did I just say I had feelings for Rin?

If she were to look straight into my eyes she would have seen the hurt, which had been caused by her words, in them. As soon as the emotion filled my eyes, it disappeared.

Kagura gasped hearing what she had said. "Come on Rin-chan. You couldn't have married him if you don't love him!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Rin merely smiled at her sadly. I felt my spirits drop at the sight of her smile. I knew this was all because of me, but I didn't know why I was behaving like a lovesick puppy! I opened my mouth wanting to defend her, but was stopped by Rin.

"Come on Kagura-chan, let's have our dinner before it turns cold," she suggested brightly. Kagura smiled at her gently as the both girls turned their back to me, walking to the dining room. Rin stopped abruptly and turned to glance at me again.

"Why not you join us for dinner Sesshoumaru? The more the merrier."

"Hn," I grunted as I made my way down the stairs to the dining room. Though I looked emotionless on the outside, my insides were swirling with questions and fears. _'Does Rin love me or not? Will Kagura fall for me in the end? Who the hell do I have feelings for? Is it Rin or Kagura…or both?'_ The last thought made me gulp in frustration.

We reached the dining table in a couple of minute's time and we took our seat. I took the seat at the very end of the table while Rin and Kagura sat on either side of me, they facing each other. I scanned the dining table, gazing at the dishes Rin had cooked. Just watching the spread she had made, made my mouth to water and my stomach to growl. On the table, there were three bowls of rice, for each of us with chicken curry, stir fried eggplant, prawn omelette and some soup which was made of vermicelli.

"Wow, Rin you didn't tell me you can cook! But… I have a feeling this is not Japanese cuisine," Kagura started as she still kept her gaze on the food on the table.

At hearing the giggle coming from Rin, I immediately turned my head towards her direction. Her giggles were somehow music to my ears. She smiled and explained, "Duh, it's not Japanese cuisine. Today's specialty is Indian cuisine. I thought of doing something different since I was going to have a guest. So I chose Indian cuisine!"

'_Indian Cuisine?'_ I questioned myself. There was no need to say that I was impressed with her cooking. It smelt good and oh how I would love to start digging in.

"Sugoi! You know how to cook Indian Cuisine! Where did you learn!"

"When I was back in London, my room mate was an Indian and she always cooked me her country's food. I found them tasty and both of us decided to exchange skills. She taught me how to cook her country's food while I taught her how to cook our country's food", she patiently explained.

I sat down on my seat quietly and patiently, wondering when the hell the both ladies would stop talking and start eating. After all I was hungry, not to mention that I hadn't had my lunch **and **now dinner. I could have just started to eat first, but it was rude and disgraceful. I wasn't brought up in such a manner, you know. Rin pointed on every dish, naming them for our knowledge and touched briefly on how they would taste like.

"And this," she started again pointing to the vermicelli soup, "is the desert of the day. It's made of vermicelli and it is mainly made of milk. You have to taste it, it's sweet."

I caught Kagura nodding her head in understanding and motioned her lips to make an 'O' shape. Suddenly I felt the temptation to kiss her full sultry lips.

"Ok we can start eating now, shall we?" Rin announced. Kagura nodded her head like a five year old kid agreeing with her mother of getting an ice cream. I merely mad an eye contact with her and started on my food while trying to answer the disturbing questions in my head…

* * *

"Wow that was such a hearty meal Rin-chan!" Kagura claimed as she leaned against the chair in bliss. I had to agree with her. It was a hearty meal. I only took one serving while the ladies helped themselves with another two more servings of bowls of rice. I had the urge to take another serving but resisted myself. I was still hungry and having another serving would do me good, but decided against it as I didn't want Rin to get the idea that I liked her cooking.

"You cook well you know Rin. Don't you think so Takahashi-san?" Kagura said.

"You can just drop the damn formalities and call me by my name."

She glared at me, "Oh I'm sorry Mr Almighty, I didn't know I could do that, since you are always keeping mum," she snapped back.

I quirked my eyebrow in amusement, my lips turning upwards slightly. _'Finally she's revealing her true colours,'_ I stated to myself. "Are you always this feisty?"

She blinked at me in surprised. I guess she didn't expect me to ask that question. However as soon as her surprise came by, it was replaced by anger.

"This is me and if you don't fucking hell like it, it's none of my business!" she retorted.

'_Let's bring this game a notch higher.'_ "You know, you have a foul mouth for a woman," I stated nonchalantly. I could see fire climbing up hr neck to her cheeks. I smirked at her in satisfaction.

"So what if I have a foul mouth! Do you have a problem with that!"

"Not at all. I was just stating a fact." I crossed my arms across my chest and studied her features. Her big seductive crimson eyes, her nose pointing in the air in arrogance, her full and sultry lips, her breasts… God, she looked so very beautiful, even much more beautiful than Rin. What I wouldn't do to get her for myself.

She narrowed her eyes into slits turned to face Rin. However her anger was replaced by confusion. "Where's Rin?" she asked honestly.

I turned to my right where she was sitting at, but she wasn't there. That was when I realised that the table was also clean. The dishes weren't there. _'How long was I quarrelling with Kagura?'_

"Oh you're done with your squabbling finally!" I heard Rin's voice from down the dining room. Both Kagura and I turned to her direction.

"Rin-chan, why didn't you tell us that you left the table?" Kagura questioned.

"Well I didn't wish to interrupt the both of you. Both of you look cute when you're quarrelling," she replied indifferently. Frankly speaking, she was a bad actress. I could see through her. I could see the sadness in her eyes when she made her last statement. _'Is…is she trying to pair the both of us up?'_

"Ok, Kagura-chan, wait for me for a while. Then we can leave together."

'_Leave together?'_ "Where are you going Rin?" I asked her sternly.

"Me? Oh, I gotta go meet a client regarding his painting," she answered me and then turned to leave the room.

'_It's a male!'_ my mind screamed when she referred her client as 'his'. Jealousy coursed through my whole body when I knew that Rin was going to meet a **male **client.

Man, I was so pissed! Why the heck was she meeting a guy at nearly ten pm at night! I subconsciously dug my hand into my pocket of my pants and pulled out my cigarette pack. I drew one out of the pack and popped into my mouth and lighting it. I took deep puffs, in deep concentration. Then, just like someone threw a bucket of cold water on my face, a question came kicking in my mind, _'Why does this Sesshoumaru bother who she goes out with? True she is my wife, but I don't treat her like that. She's free to go out with anyone.'_

"Hello, earth to Sesshoumaru," Kagura's voice signalled me to get out of my thoughts.

"What?" I growled.

"Easy boy! You sound like a dog when you growl. Why are you so worked up?"

"None of your damn business," I snapped back as I squashed the cigarette butt onto the ashtray.

I caught her inhaling, probably to calm herself down. "So how did you meet Rin? I understand that the both of you are newly married."

"We were being match made by my father," I answered curtly. The both of us kept quiet for a while as the tension increased between the both of us. "Where are you from?" I asked her genuinely in order to break the tension. Besides, I was in fact curious to know where she was from and **why **I couldn't locate her all the while.

"I'm actually an American. I was born there but came back to Japan at the age of two. Then at the age of twenty I decided to go back to America. In fact I just came back from America eight months ago."

'_America!'_ I yelled in my mind the moment I realised she was the woman whose particulars did not have her photo attached to it when I was doing the search for her! _'Dammit!'_ For a moment I felt myself malfunctioning. She was the one I had been finding high and low for, who was supposed to be found on the day I met her!

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you staring at me as if you want to devour me!"

I furrowed my brows and averted my gaze away from her. I closed my eyes and thought of how stupid I was. I could have married her instead of Rin! Then I wouldn't have to suffer hell right now! I shouldn't have jumped onto conclusion six months ago! What was I going to do next? Was I still going to pursue Kagura or was I going to forget about her continue my life with Rin? Oh God I was in a deep shit.

"Ok Kagura, we can make our move now," Rin's voice rang throughout the dining room. Kagura got up from her seat and turned to me.

"It's such an honour to meet you **Mr Takahashi**. I don't know how the hell you got a nice and kind girl like Rin as your wife, but oh well. There's a saying 'The imperfect match is always the compatible match'. So goodbye," with that said she sashayed her way towards the exit of the dining room, where a giggling Rin was standing. Together the both of them exited the room leaving me all alone.

When I had made sure that the both of them were really gone, I took out another stick of cigarette and lit it up. Each puff I took, I thought of the possibilities of choosing one between the both of them. If I were to choose Kagura, Rin was going to get hurt though I knew that she would pretend that it did not hurt. If I was going to choose Rin, then…then I wouldn't hurt anyone.

But the thing was I couldn't let Kagura go. She was the impossible who was out of reach and now that I **nearly** got the impossible, I was going to throw the chance away? No one in their right mind would do that.

What the hell was I going to do? I had to choose one among the both of them. Oh God, how I hated being in a dilemma. This was the first time I was caught in such a situation and in the issue of women at that! Why must my life turn out so complicated? Who was it going to be?

Was it going to be Rin or Kagura?

* * *

Finally the end of this chapter! I gotta go now, I'll try to get in as soon as possible to update! Thanks again, reviewers for reviewing my previous chapter! Hope to see more reviews ne! Lol… Oh and remember to read 'revenge is sweet'!

Byes!


	7. It's too late or not

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

Finally I've come up with something for this story! So sorry for taking so long to get it updated!

* * *

Chapter Seven: It's too late…or not?

"Why the hell do you want to meet me?", Kagura asked me, agitation clearly written on her face. _'Is she always in a bad mood?'_, I mused. Each time I encountered with her, she always seemed to be in a fiery mood, which surprisingly I like about her. If it had been someone else, I would have made sure he suffered hell.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to say something".

"And what the heck would there be?".

I drew a smirk on my face and walked towards her, stopping in front of her. Instead of fearing me, she stood her ground and glared at me, defiance burning in her eyes. Just watching her stand before me stubbornly, made my insides burn with desire. I wondered how she would be in bed. Would she be aggressive like her nature or would she yield to me? _'I'll make sure she will yield to me'_, the darker side of me assured. I pulled her to me, causing her to collide with my chest.

"Sesshoumaru what the heck—", I cut whatever she had wanted to say by crashing my lips down to hers. I literally ravished her mouth; nipping on her lower lips, sucking onto her tongue…

However before I could take it to a new level, she pushed me away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bastard?!", she demanded, the tone of her voice was harsh due to the earlier kiss.

"Isn't it obvious Kagura? I want you in my life. I want you to be my life partner".

"Have you gone nuts or something Sesshoumaru?! You're already married dammit! You're married to Rin!".

I huffed and drew her closer to me again. "I can always divorce her, you know", I hissed.

She pushed me away again and shook her head, "You can't do that to Rin! She loves you, you know!".

"I don't care about her. I've always had eyes on you even before I married Rin".

She looked at me quizzically. "I met you before in a restaurant. This Sesshoumaru tried to find you, but was not able to", I explained to her not losing contact of her eyes.

"We can never be together Sesshoumaru. I don't date married man".

"I'll leave Rin for you! I'll do anything for you!"

"It's too late now Sesshoumaru… I would have considered if you were still single, but not now… Besides I don't even love you!".

'_She doesn't love me!'_, I felt my world crumbling down. How could it be that she hadn't got feelings for me? How could it be that I didn't see this coming?

"Sorry Sesshoumaru…so sorry", I heard her mutter. I looked at her again and this time I realised she was moving away from me. I chased her but I couldn't catch her. Suddenly my whole surrounding turned from homely to black.

"Kagura!! You can't leave this Sesshoumaru!! KAGURA!!!!", I yelled.

"Sesshoumaru?", I heard a sweet innocent voice, which belonged to Rin, called to me from behind me. I spun around almost immediately after I heard her voice.

'_It's ok… At least I have Rin with me'_, I thought comfortingly. I trudged towards my wife but, the closer I got, the further she got from me.

"Rin! Why…why can't I reach you?!?!", I asked her panicky. I was now running towards her, but I still couldn't reach her. Why couldn't I reach her?! No I couldn't let her leave my side too!

"Sesshoumaru, I know you love Kagura and I shall grant your wish. I'll give you the divorce. Besides… I've met my better half", she said smiling to the man next to her whose face I couldn't clearly see due the darkness.

'_What?! No…she can't be leaving me too!'_. "No…I'm your better half, not him! Come back to me Rin! PLEASE RIN!!!", I bellowed as she got further away from my grasp. I was still chasing her, but I couldn't get to her! What the fuck was going on?!!

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, you're too late. You should've realised that two months ago. We can never be together now", she said, her voice getting distant.

In less than ten second time, Rin disappeared. "Rin!! Kagura!!! You can't leave me like this!!", I yelled like an insane man as my head shot from one side to the finding for any signs of Kagura or Rin. All of a sudden, the surrounding got nearer to me as if it was closing on me.

"What the fuck is happening?! Why is everyone leaving me?!", I asked myself. And then when the surrounding was about to have me, I……

* * *

"THUNK!", was the last thing I heard as I sat up in my bed with a jolt. I was panting frantically and perspiring profusely. I looked around; taking in my surrounding to make sure it was all a dream.

"Thank God… it was only a dream", I said once reality sank into my head. No…it wasn't any dream, it was **nightmare**! I comforted myself and gulped noisily, still in the state of shock. Thank Goodness I had my lamp switched on or I would have yelled just the way I did in my nightmare. I grabbed my mobile phone from the nightstand and looked at the time: 0428hrs.

I laid my head on the bedrail and closed my tired eyes. What was that dream all about? Why did I dream it? Hell, was I in such a difficult situation that I dreamt about it? Yes, that was it. I must have thought too much about it before I fell asleep. That should be it, nothing else.

"THUNK!". I heard the noise again; the noise which saved my life. I know you may think I was being too dramatic, but it was true. I didn't want to know what would happen to me if I hadn't heard the noise. _'But who the heck is making such noise in the middle of the night?'_, the question crept into my mind. My eyes widened when another thought came into my mind, _'Only Rin and I live here… don't tell me Rin is running away from home! She had been upset with me after all!'_.

I guess the dream really affected me a lot that I came up with wild imaginations. But whatever it was, I rather check it out than regretting later, if what my thoughts were, were true.

I swung my legs over my bed and immediately got onto my feet. Taking big strides, I quickly made to the source where I heard the noise for; which was from Rin's room. Rin's room was only three rooms away and for that I thanked God. Whatever she was planning for would be ruined by me. At that thought I grinned maliciously.

I halted outside her room and turned the door knob open, in the attempt to keep my presence on low profile. Unfortunately the door gave me away as it creaked causing to attract Rin's attention. So much for keeping it on low profile.

"Sesshoumaru? Did I disturb you from your sleep?", she asked me in an embarrassed voice.

'_No, you saved my life from hell'_, would have been more appropriate as an answer. However, being a heartless sucker, as my lovable half brother would have put it, I did not give her that as answer. Instead, I merely grunted and looked around her bedroom.

Frankly speaking, we'd been leaving under one roof for two months, but up until today I'd never **stepped** into her room before. This was the first time I was looking around the room. True, it was in my house she was living in, but who knows she might have made a makeover to the room. After all she was an artist and she would definitely have a better taste for a room rather than letting it be as plain as it was before she shifted in.

This Sesshoumaru had never been wrong in anything including what I had said earlier. Yes she had made some changes to the room. I wouldn't say it was ugly or disgusting **or** too overly decorated. It was just nice and it suited my taste. The room, which was painted white before I gave her the room, was now creamy in colour. It may look dull and darken the whole room, but Rin was smart enough to have changed the lightings of the bedroom. The lamps used to give out bronze light, but now it gave out white light, contrasting to the walls.

Well, I guess that was why she was known as an artist. Her bed was covered in a white silk sheet which gave the whole room a royal look. I was in fact impressed the way she had brought the beauty out of the room.

"Why don't you come in Sess?", she offered. I scowled at her the moment she gave me the nickname, 'Sess'.

Somehow she seemed to notice my distaste by the name she had given me and explained, "Well your name is long, you see. So I thought of cutting your name short and call you Sess…if you don't mind that is". She looked at me hopefully, probably praying that I wouldn't snap back at her.

"This Sesshoumaru minds and I hope you would stop calling me by that dumb name", I retorted. You could say that I'm a sadist. I just loved to see the other party getting offended, insulted or hurt, and it wasn't different this time either. I smirked scornfully at her when I saw the happiness on her face drained out.

"Sorry for me using it then. You can come in if you want to", she whispered as she faced her back to me. I felt something tugging onto my heart when I had heard the tone she had used on me. _'I have made her sad. She's sad because of me'_, was the only thing going through my mind. I resisted the urge to apologize to her and permit her to call by the nickname she had made up for me.

I moved into the room and realised that there was a painting which was halfway done. I gazed at it for a while and I had to admit, though not aloud, that she was a talented woman. It was actually a painting of the gates of hell which was done halfway. I didn't need it to be completed to know that it would scare the living daylight of whoever who saw this painting. The colours she had used to do this painting and the emotions she had put on the painting were impressive. Even I, Takahashi Sesshoumaru, was lost for words.

Rin had turned around, just to have caught me gazing at her painting because I was brought back to her attention when she explained about the painting to me.

"The client I met last night wanted me to draw the gates of hell. So here I am doing it. I'm intending to complete this first before I go to sleep".

"It's impressive", I complimented, keeping my voice indifferent. But it was hard to keep my voice indifferent when the painting before me was more than impressive.

"Hontou no? Well I hope the client likes it too".

"Hn".

Both of us didn't talk for five minutes or so, causing the awkwardness between the both of us to increase.

"Anou…Sesshoumaru I need your approval regarding something", Rin started breaking the thick atmosphere. I turned to look at her and realised that she was fiddling with her fingers in nervousness.

"And what would that be?", I asked stoically with one brow arched up.

"Erm…can…can Kagura stay with us for time being?".

My heart skipped a bit, hearing her request. "What?", I asked her again, making sure if I had heard the right thing.

"I was just wondering…if Kagura could stay with us for the time being?".

'_Kagura staying with us?'_. A part of me jumped for joy at the simple request while another part of me was hesitant. This was what I'd wanted, getting to know Kagura better and make her my lover. But…that would be known as adultery right? It would be disgraceful…and it would hurt Rin. _'Why the hell do I bother about Rin when I only want Kagura?!'_.

"Why? Doesn't she have an accommodation?", I questioned her, wanting to know the reason being for Kagura to seek shelter from us, or rather from me.

"Well, she did. But she had a fight with her landlady and she chased her out. She's now staying in a hotel… I feel sorry for her and…I thought we could help".

'_Give her the green light Sesshoumaru! You'll get Kagura faster and easier!'_, the darker side of my soul exclaimed. _'No don't Sesshoumaru! You're married remember! Think of the nightmare you had! It might turn out like that!!'_, the better side of my soul said.

"Sesshoumaru? What's your decision?", I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rin's voice.

"Hn… She can stay here only for the time being", I replied. I didn't know why I decided to take the risk and made such a decision. But one thing I knew was I needed to know Kagura well, even if I wouldn't have any intention to take her in the near future.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! Thank you so much!!", Rin cried out excitedly. I nodded my head in response and then left her room for mine, praying that I would get some sleep and wouldn't get the same nightmare again.

* * *


	8. I haven't master

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'Italics': Thoughts

Bold: Emphasis

'Bold Italics': Flashback

Hello once again! I'm so sorry I took like ages to write another chapter. I'm very sorry for that. I believe I have more time updating my story right now, since I'm not as busy as I used to be. So let's just pray that I'm able to update this story on a weekly basis, just as what I've been doing before. I'm hoping my readers are keeping track of this story. I understand if you don't. But I humbly ask you people out there to continue giving me your support. I hope it's not too much to ask for after a long hiatus. Sigh… Ok, I shan't hold you guys back. Continue with the story after the review corner, ne? Smiles.

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**katana sohma-demon girl: Haha, thank you so much for having so much faith in me. Don't worry, you can cut the wait. Here's chapter 8 for you. Haha, and Sesshoumaru is not losing his mind. That's his inner fear he has. Lol.**

**HawkAngel XD: Hmm, well yes poor Rin. Kagura is a nice friend though I fear you might being to hate her in the beginning. Lol**

**sessylover18: Your wait iiiiiss over finally! Here's the chapter you're waiting for!**

**Nazrin: I'm so glad you like this story. Well I agree with you, he doesn't deserve Rin. Haha, but oh well sometimes you get something you don't deserve. That's life. Lol**

**Hinata-chan: Woah one question at a time. Lol. Well Rin is sweet, I agree. Haha. You will just have to wait for Sesshoumaru to realise his love for Rin. Aaaaaand you will have to wait to see if Rin loves Sesshoumaru. Hmm, I'm not sure there will be any citrus moment for Sesshoumaru and Kagura, but probably there will be one for Rin and Sesshoumaru. Hehe.**

**kagome7304: Haha, I understand a lot of people favour Rin over Kagura. Errmmm… but you might have to deal with Kagura and Sesshoumaru later part of the story. I'll have you know that Sesshoumaru will not last with Kagura. Hehe. That's a hint for you.**

**Star Garden: Thank you so much for liking my story. Well here it is for you! Smiles.**

**End of Reviews**

Ok I'm pretty disappointed with the reviews; I hope to see more coming in for this chapter. Or else I wouldn't bother continue with the story! Hmpf… So better read and review ne:)

**Disclaimers: none of them are mine**

* * *

Chapter Eight: I haven't…master

"Ok Kagura-chan, this is your room!" I heard Rin say from the second story to Kagura. It was just last night that I had permitted to let Kagura stay in my house and I didn't expect her to make immediate arrangement for Kagura to move in! Besides, I was still considering my answer to Kagura's stay in my house.

"Wow! This room is big Rin-chan! You don't have to get me such a spacious room!" Kagura's excited and grateful voice reached my ears. It felt so soothing and innocent to me.

"Sesshoumaru insisted of you having a big room. After all you're our guest." What? Did Rin just say that? When did I say such things?

"Oh, I see. It seems that arrogant husband of yours does have a heart." I scowled when I heard Kagura made that comment.

I crushed the cigarette butt onto the ashtray and rose from my seat. Immediately I made my way up to the second storey of my mansion and approached the two ladies.

"Does it matter if I have a heart or not?" I asked, making my presence known.

Both of them gasped in shock and turned to look at me.

"S…Sesshoumaru! You didn't have to scare us like that!" Rin cried. I merely glared at her, causing her to shut up and then turned my eyes to Kagura.

"As soon as you have found yourself an accommodation, I want you out of my house. Has this Sesshoumaru made himself clear?"

"Oh great Lord Sesshoumaru, **this** Kagura will make sure that she won't be staying here for too long coz' she can't tolerate his **Excellency's** pompous ass." She replied sarcasm, dripping from her statement. I narrowed my eyes in return, trying to scare her. But I realised that I was just wasting my effort when I caught the defiance in her eyes. Kagura didn't seem to be shaken off by the glare which angered and impressed me.

She, once again, turned her attention Rin and smiled at her, "I guess I shall just retreat to my room. I'm tired anyways.** And** I don't think I wish to quarrel with your husband and make you dislike me because of that." She said glaring at me and then back to Rin.

Rin giggled and shook her head simultaneously. "I can never hate you Kagura-chan. You're too cute and adorable for anyone to hate you. I don't mind you bickering with Sesshoumaru; it's just too cute to see the both of you getting onto each other." she said.

'_What is she trying to do?! Why does it seem that she's pairing me up with Kagura?'_ thoughts such as those went through my mind. A part of me was telling me that Rin planned all these- bringing Kagura into my life. I know I should be thankful, but I wasn't. Why was she doing this? I am her husband after all, then why was she trying to get me with Kagura?

"He's your husband, you know! You're supposed to side with him!" Kagura stated in disbelief.

I caught Rin's façade faltering, but she had it fixed almost immediately. She was a great actress to the rest, but not to me. "He's my friend, not my husband." She whispered softly.

The moment she said that, I felt my heart slammed against my chest in pain. So she didn't accept me as her husband.

"Yeah, whatever. Ok I wanna get some rest for now. Nights." She said and closed the door behind her.

Rin smiled softly at me and walked past me. However I stopped her by grabbing her arm roughly and dragged her to my room.

"Sesshoumaru! What…what the hell are you doing?!" she questioned with fear. I merely just dragged her up the stairs and then passed her room to mine. I pulled her in and slammed the door shut.

"What are you trying to do Rin?!" I demanded her in a whisper.

"What are you talking all about? I…I don't get you."

"**You**gave a spacious room to her! Then why did you say **I** asked you to give her a bigger room?!"

"…"

"This Sesshoumaru will **not** repeat himself, Rin."

"I…I was just showing my gratitude to you. This is your house after all." Rin answered, not looking into my eyes.

I grabbed her by her arms again and brought her close to my body. We were so close that I could feel her breath on my lips. "You're trying to pair me up with Kagura." I asked her. It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

"Are you crazy?! You don't have to treat me like your wife, but no matter what happens you're **my** husband! No woman will give their husband up to another woman, even if she's her best friend!"

"You made it clear just now, didn't you?! I'm **only**your friend, not your husband!"

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear Sesshoumaru? That I'm just an acquaintance to you, not your lawfully wife?"

"…" I was left speechless. She had hit the right nerve of mine. I'd always wished that I wasn't wedded to her, even though I had the**slightest** feelings for her. My grasp on her arm slackened, gradually letting her go.

"Besides what I told Kagura was the truth. I have no whatsoever feelings for you and only treat you like my friend. Whatever happens with you and Kagura is not my concern Sesshoumaru. We may be lawfully known as husband and wife, but we're not. You will lead your life smoothly as long as you let me lead mine." She whispered coldly, a tone which I'd never heard her speak in.

With that said she walked past me and exited my room, leaving me standing motionlessly there. I could feel a tinge of pain within my chest._'So, she doesn't love me after all.'_ I stated to myself inwardly in a sad tone. I let my trembling hands start searching for my cigarettes within my pockets and then lighted up one, once I'd found it.

_**You will lead your life smoothly as long as you let me lead mine.**__'Hn…so that's what she wants… I'll give it to her then…'_ I trudged to my bed and lay down with my lighted cigarette in my mouth. When I was done with my cigarette, I squashed with my palm, venting my anger and frustration. To think I was considering to juggle with two women in my life. One had made it clear to me; she didn't love me.

But if she didn't love me, then why did I always catch her looking heartbroken? _'Probably it's your imagination?'_ my conscience hinted. Yes. That was it. My eyes were probably playing tricks with me, or I had been reading her far too much.

In a way it was a good thing that Rin didn't feel anything for me. Now, I could woo Kagura without worrying that Rin would be hurt. She had made it clear already; whatever happens in my life had got nothing to do with her and vice versa.

I let my lips lift upwards by a little and sighed silently. In a way I was relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved, because I wouldn't have any guilty conscience when I pursue for Kagura. Sad, because Rin didn't have any sorts of feelings for me.

I sighed again, this time audibly. God, sighing had been becoming my habit recently. _'Mental note: Try to stop the sighing.'_

I reached out for the switch of the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off letting sleep claim me…

* * *

I was in the dining room, reading the newspaper of the day and was having breakfast at the same time, when Kagura came in still in her pyjamas.

"Mm… Good morning Sesshoumaru." she greeted me lazily while rubbing her half opened eye.

"Hn."

"What's for breakfast?"

"You make your own for today." I answered her not lifting my gaze from the newspaper. I might look as though I was engrossed with the daily report, but it was otherwise. Questions were filling my head as to why I didn't spot Rin in the kitchen today, making breakfast. Usually she was the first soul in the house to be awake and was the one who would make breakfast for me and her.

"Why?" Kagura's innocent voice reached my ears. I looked up from my paper to her and for a moment I thought the woman before me was an innocent angel. She looked so cute and adorable, like how Rin would put it, in the oversized pyjamas of hers and her dishevelled hair with wide curious crimson eyes.

"Because Rin is not at home and there's no one here to make breakfast." I answered her casually as I lay the newspaper down onto the table. I gingerly took a slice of bread which I had taken from the kitchen and spread raspberry jam on it.

"Oh, I see. Where's Rin-chan anyway?" she asked, again.

"This Sesshoumaru has got nothing to do with her absence."

She looked peeved the very instant I finished my sentence. I smirked at her, amused and then started munching on my bread.

"Well,**this Kagura** thinks that **you**, Sesshoumaru, should know where your wife is."

"Well people don't worry! I'm back!" a jolly voice startled us. Both of us turned to face the owner of the voice and realised it was Rin.

"Rin-chan, where did you go early in the morning?!" Kagura asked.

"Oh I had to go and meet my client. You know the one I went to meet two nights ago?"

"Oh, I see."

'_Met two nights ago? She met a __**male**__ six thirty in the morning?!'_ I snarled in my mind. She went to meet a **male** early in the morning?! The same man she had met **two nights ago**. Now, I was having my doubts. Was he her client or…lover? I didn't know why I was feeling enraged. She had made it clear to me that she had no feelings for me, then why was I feeling as though she was cheating me?

"Why couldn't you meet him later in the afternoon or so?" I asked, barely keeping my anger out of my voice.

"He's not free in the afternoon, so I went to meet him at six thirty." She replied indifferently as she walked to the dining table with Kagura.

"You're willing to sacrifice your sleep for **your** client? Sounds as though he's special to you." I said while taking another slice of bread.

Rin flashed me a death glare and took a seat next to me. Kagura looked at the both of us uncomfortably. I guess she knew there were some problems between the both of us. She chuckled nervously and said, "Erm… I think I'll go and bathe first before having my breakfast. Laters people!" She jogged out of the dining room, leaving Rin and I alone.

"Is he really your client or your lover?" I shot at Rin. She looked at me in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to be Sesshoumaru?" she asked me calmly. I could see her eyes getting glassy due to the tears she was controlling.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If you suspect me of dating another guy, then you're wrong. Even if I was, it hasn't got anything to do with you."

She got up from her seat and wanted to leave the room, but I wouldn't let her. I shot up from my seat immediately after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Whatever it is, you're still **my** wife!" I bellowed at her. My patience level was running thin at that point of time.

She closed her eyes with her brows furrowed and answered, "You don't love me Sesshoumaru. Then how can I be your wife?"

My grip on her wrist tightened when she said that. "Whether this Sesshoumaru loves you or not, **you're still mine**."

"I'm not some possession Sesshoumaru! I'm also a human like you!" she yelled back at me and wincing at the same time when I tightened my grip on her wrist some more.

"I forbid you to meet **any** male 'client' as you may put it anymore. You're only tarnishing**my** reputation." I whispered dangerously as I pulled her to me. She gasped at the sudden closeness and tried to wiggle away from my grasp, but to no avail. I gave her an icy stare and all movements from her died down. I continued staring at her, deep into her soul. For one crazy moment, I wondered what it would feel like if I kissed her.

We stood that way for quite some time. Rin was the one who broke her gaze of me first and then said softly breaking my thoughts, "You have no right to stop me from who I meet or who I befriend with."

I grabbed her jaw roughly and made her face me again. "I **have** the right because I'm your husband. Have you forgotten that fact?"

The tears which she had been controlling spilled down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly and whispered, "I haven't…**master**."

'_Master? She called me her master?'_ I thought shockingly. I felt something grip onto my heart when she referred me as her **master**. Did I ill treat her that badly, that she thought of me as her master?

I immediately pushed her away as though, touching her would burn me. "Scram off before I personally kill you." I whispered.

She gave out a whimper and ran away from the dining room.

* * *

'_**I haven't…master.'**_

'_**Haven't…master.'**_

'_**Master.'**_ Her words still kept ringing in my ears even though it happened more than twelve hours before. Was I that bad that made her to call me 'master'? It hurt my heart a little when she called me her master. I had the urge to go into her room and apologize to her, but I knew better than doing that.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock on the study door. "Come in." I ordered. The door opened to reveal Rin standing at the doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly than I intended to. I looked away from her, not wanting to see **any** of her emotion, lest it hurt me.

"Just wanted to apologise…for this morning's behaviour." She whispered. I brought my gaze to her face and realised that she was looking at her feet.

I felt bad when she apologised. It wasn't her fault at all. It was mine. I was supposed to be the one to apologize instead of her. I opened her mouth to say that she wasn't at fault, but she beat me to it.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you something." She said still looking at her feet.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll be away for about a month or so for a business trip."

'_What?'_ She was going away for a **month**, leaving me and Kagura all alone under one roof?! Was she crazy?! Wasn't she afraid that I might behave inappropriately with Kagura?_**'**_**Whatever happens with you and Kagura is not my concern Sesshoumaru.**_**'**_ The words she had said last night crept into my mind. _'Right, I forgot. I don't mean anything to her.'_ I thought to myself half dishearteningly.

'_But look things on a bright side,'_ my conscience encouraged, _'if Rin's away, you can spend more quality time with Kagura! You can win over her heart easily.'_ I almost smirked at the idea. In a way, my conscience was right. If Rin went away I'd have more time with Kagura.

"When will you be leaving?" I asked her, trying to keep my excitement in place.

"Tonight."

* * *

Ok that's the end of the chapter. I'll try to get this story update as fast as possible. I hope i can do it by next week. But i wouldn't update if there's less than 10 reviews. Is that understood?! Hahah. Just kidding.

See you around folks!


	9. A night with Kagura

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'Italics': Thoughts

Bold: Emphasis

'Bold Italics': Flashback

**Ok, I know I promised to update it on a regular basis, but I'm sooo sorry I didn't keep to my promise. My laptop posed as a problem to me, so I had to send it for reformatting. Gomen ne? Anyways I'm soo grateful with all the reviews. For a moment I thought I lost my touch for writing. Lol, thanks you so much for not making me believe as such. Ok I shan't hold you back, go on with the story! Before that it's the review corner!**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Forme: Lol, so sorry for taking sometime to update, I had to send my notebook for reformatting. But fret not I'm back. Don't worry Sesshoumaru will go after Rin. I'll make sure of that!**

**babegalanime: well here I am! Enjoy reading! Smiles**

**katana sohma-demon girl: Blushes you flatter me greatly. Lol, I'm not as good as you think, but I will have to agree to the part that he will choose Rin eventually. Haha, and yes I do stay in Singapore:)**

**gerigirl: Well, Rin loves Sesshoumaru, but she knows Sesshoumaru doesn't love. She is unaware that he has a teeny weeny bit of feelings for her. Love is selfless, so she rather help him be with Kagura than living in an unhappy relationship with him. There's another secret… there's a twist to the story! Heh heh.**

**Hinata-chan: Sesshoumaru is very well known for his cold hearted behaviour. It'll take him some time for him to realise his love for her! Heh heh. Haha, rest assured there will be citrus contents, buuuut not anytime soon.**

**XxDawnxRiderxX: Your wish will be granted buuuuttt not as yet! I know I'm evil! ;)**

**RinxSess Fan: Sigh, I agree with you totally. Love does weird things to people. Lol, just wait and see what happens next ne?**

**moonlightstar1789: Hahah, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!**

**Dream-Toxin: Woah, such anger. Chill! It's only the beginning. Lol. I think you will explode with rage reading my future chapters if you keep up with such anger. ;)**

**Darknes lady master: Lol, I hope I don't disappoint you! I think I'll die if I don't see your review for this chapter! Cries… Well just kidding. Hees**

**hu1717y: Both Kagura and Sesshoumaru are unaware of Rin's plot. So basically she's also the victim. Heh heh, I am evviilll…**

**HawkAngel XD: Lol, people who are in love never see something so simple:)**

**End of Reviews**

**Disclaimers: I wouldn't be here if all the characters belong to me… sigh**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Night with Kagura

It had been four nights since Rin left and still nothing had happened between me and Kagura. Something **could** have happened if it wasn't for my packed schedule. I had lots of plans with Kagura, but my due to the sudden task my father gave me, I couldn't act my plans out.

True, I wanted to scheme out of ways to get closer to Kagura while Rin was away, but whatever it was I missed Rin. I know she had made it clear to me that she treats me as her friend and nothing more, but it was rather hard to get rid of the slight feelings I had for her.

The phone rang as I looked through the blinds of the window, gazing at the city. Walking back to my table, I answered the call, "Takahashi Sesshoumaru's speaking."

Sango's voice was heard, "Sesshoumaru-sama, there's an overseas call waiting for you."

I quirked my brow as I raked my brain of who it might be. Finally giving up I questioned Sango, "Who is it?"

"Rin, sir."

'_Rin.'_ my mind repeated. I felt my heart beat a tad faster. "Put her through," I ordered her. While waiting for her to get Rin through, I prepared myself. You might be wondering why I needed to prepare myself. Reason being was I felt a sudden excitement coursing through my nerves. I was trying to keep my emotionless self intact.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin's melodic voice came through the speaker.

"Yes, speaking," I replied her in my trademark voice. I was waiting for her to talk, wanting her to ask how I had been without her (Though I wouldn't tell her I missed her); wanting her to tell me her encounter over at India.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Erm… well I call you to ask you a favour," she said, nervousness clearly present in her voice. Disappointment washed over me. I had thought she made the phone call because she was concerned of my well being. However little did I know I was wrong.

Forcing the disappointment away from my voice I asked, "What is it?"

"Well I promised Kagura that I'll accompany her go to Enya's concert tonight."

"So?"

"Well… I was thinking if…you could accompany her to the concert…"

'_What?!'_ Half of me was more than welcome to go out on a date with Kagura while the other half of me told me not to. "You're trying to pair me up with her, Rin," I snapped at her suddenly due to the sudden anger overwhelming me for, even I don't know.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I haven't got the time to quarrel with you. But you're going with her. I've already told her that. She'll drop by your office at five thirty, time there. Bye," with that she hung up.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud and slammed the receiver down. I hardly cursed anyone, no matter what happens. This was one of the times when I got really pissed and say it out loud.

I peered at my wrist watch and read the time: 16.59. _'Great, just great.'_ Taking out my cigarette pack, I took one out and placed in between my lips and lighted it.

"Sango I want you in my office now," I growled through the intercom. She, hearing my urgency replied, "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

There was a knock on my door a minute after. "Come in," I ordered knowing it was Sango.

"You called me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Sango I told you thousand of times, drop the formalities when we're alone."

She chuckled nervously before apologizing. "So, you called me for?"

"Cancel all my meeting from five thirty onwards. I'm meeting someone."

"But Mr Tawamaru will be here in fifteen minutes time… and I've informed your father about the meeting."

"It doesn't matter. Just cancel all my meetings. Tell Mr Tawamaru that something important has cropped up."

"Hai."

"Ok you may go now."

Sango left the office, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had to admit that I was, in a way, thrilled to be out with Kagura. Drawing another cigarette out of the pack I lit it up and started to smoke again.

'_In less than half an hour time I will be meeting her,'_ I thought to myself as I let a smile grace my lips…

* * *

"Oh wasn't that a great concert Sesshoumaru? Her voice is so melodious and soothing!" Kagura exclaimed dreamily as we walked out of the concert hall.

It was fifteen minutes past eleven when the concert ended. Frankly speaking I wasn't really keen in the performance. Hell, I wasn't much of a music lover. The reason why I was even willing to go for this concert was because of the woman I went with. It is Kagura, the impossible we're talking about. How could I ever let a once in a lifetime opportunity with the impossible slip by like that?

She was supposed to meet me at five thirty but she came only at six in the evening. One thing I could not tolerate would be coming late for an appointment. I'm a man of punctuality and promptness. If one were to set an appointment with me, they will bloody hell come on time or they will die under my hands.

However, in the case of Kagura, it was otherwise. I didn't mind it when she came half an hour late. Besides, she apologised to me for countless times, which was such an amusing sight. She, having such a fiery attitude apologizing to me because of her lateness was really a scene which was worth watching.

When she entered my office, I could swear that my heart skipped a beat. If anyone were to ask me the definition of exotic beauty, I would answer him in one word: Kagura. There, before me, with all her pride she stood in an elegant maroon tube night gown. The night gown hugged her curves perfectly portraying her voluptuous figure. I drank in her sight as my eyes roved about her body; her shoulder blades and arms naked revealing her smooth milky skin, her bosoms pushed up with little of her cleavage seen. Her hair was up in a simple yet complicated knot which gave her a regal look. She had make-up on, though not much. Her cheeks were flushed either because of the blusher or because of the slight workout she had done while rushing here and a light shade of eye shadow evenly spread out on her upper eyelid. She was panting slightly with an apologetic mask on.

Of course, after I gave her an intelligent remark, she regained back her fiery self. We headed out of my work place, with weird looks given by my staffs, and of course my secretary to the concert hall which wasn't really that far away from my office. Unlike my drive with Rin, we were both noisy, throwing sarcastic remarks to each other. A person who usually enjoys silence, like me, was enjoying the small 'chatting session' with the beauty beside me.

"Are you even hearing what I was saying dammit?!" she snapped me out of my reverie. Gaining back my emotionless self, I turned to look at her. I quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly, while blood rushed to her face with a silent rage.

"You mean I've been babbling like a lunatic and you weren't even paying attention to me!! That's fucking rude Takahashi Sesshoumaru!! Sheesh… I wonder what the hell Rin sees in you!"

"First of all I would like to make something clear to you. Rin and I were match made and then we got married. We don't love each other at all," _'Though I'm slightly fond of her,'_ I added in my mind. "Secondly, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't cuss. It's not healthy. **And** I'm glad you know that you are lunatic." I smirked as I watched her anger seething beyond boiling point. I could literally see smoke emitting from her ears!

"To think I thought you are nice," she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, I heard that. I just let a smirk grace my lips as we headed to the parking lot.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, where are we heading to now?" Kagura questioned me breaking the beautiful silence between the both of us.

"Home."

"Shall we stop by Haegen Däzs to have supper? I feel like having some ice cream."

"Pray tell where in seven hells are we going to find for an open outlet of Haegen Däzs," I asked in my regal voice.

"Just shut up and let me drive! I know where it'll be open!" she scoffed. She snatched my car keys from me and walked to the driver seat. Taking her position on the driver's seat, she opened the car door to the seat next to hers and snapped, "Are you just going to stand there or what?!"

Reluctantly, I moved from where I was and into the car. I closed the car door and let my eyes staying ahead of me. The car still didn't move, hell, the engine was still not on! I turned to my right and glared at Kagura.

"Why the hell are you not driving?" I demanded barely trying to hide my agitation.

"How did you ever get a driving license when you don't know the main rules of driving a car?" she questioned me. I scrunched my eyebrows together and gave a confused look.

Giving a hopeless sigh, she started, "Do you know that you're supposed to have your seat belts on at all times?"

'_What the hell?!'_ I cursed inwardly. "I didn't know you follow by the rules?"

She flashed a cheeky smile and answered, "How can a history maker not break a rule?"

'_What the hell is she saying?'_ I pondered as I flashed a questioning look. She basically smiled at me and started the engine. "Here we go!" she yelled, excitement coursing through her voice as she pulled out from the curb.

* * *

I stopped the engine as I finally got my car in the garage. Unbuckling my seat belt, I turned to look at Kagura. There she was, next to me, soundly sleeping. Her once neatly tied hair was coming loose and some of her tresses were flowing down her cheeks, giving her a peaceful image. She looked like an angel when she's asleep.

When she had said earlier, _**"How can a history maker not break a rule?" **_I had been very puzzled. However when she started the engine and zoomed to our destination, I then knew what she had meant. Never in my entire life have I ever seen a **female** driver who would speed as though she was in a race. At the rate she was going, I was half surprised that the traffic police did not trail us down. When we reached our destination, I was so very glad that I hadn't lost my life on the way there. Though I didn't show it, I was slightly frightened that I would not make it to Haegen Däzs but reach hell instead.

She brought us to Nikko Hotel where she claimed that the Haegen Däzs outlet would be opened. And thank god it was, or I would have to experience another nerve wrecking drive to another outlet, by Kagura. Hey eyes beamed at the sight of the outlet as she pulled me behind her into the outlet. And there, I learnt quite a number of things about her. One very important thing I learnt about her would be, SHE HAS A VERY BIG APPETITE.

Over at Heagen Däzs, she had bought the dark chocolate ice cream, with cookies and the banana split in a **large** quantity, which could feed five people or more. And the most surprising thing was she was able to finish **all** of them! I, on the other hand, just ordered a chocolate sundae while watching the spectacular sight of Kagura eating.

We only left the place at 1.30 in the morning. Kagura wanted to drive again, but I objected to it. I still have a long life to go and I don't think I would want to die in an accident caused by an insane woman! So, I snatched my car keys from her and climbed onto the driver's seat and instructed her to get into the seat next to me. Pouting, she obeyed me and got into the car.

So, here we are, just outside my mansion, while she's asleep in my car just beside me. Smiling gently at her, I moved her tresses behind her ears carefully, not waking her up from her peaceful slumber. I got out of the car and jogged to the other side of the car. Opening the door, I let my arms slip under her knees and her shoulder blades, and slowly but surely got her out of the car. Kicking the door shut, I got out of the garage and let it close behind me, securing my Lexus.

I kept up my pace to a slow one, wanting to feel the woman in my arms longer. I carefully walked up the stairs, making sure that I would not rouse the peaceful creature in my arms to her room. The door of her room was open so it made my task easier. Entering her room to her bed I gently placed her on the bed.

I took off her stiletto heel shoes gingerly and undo the ties of her hair without waking her up. It was a challenge for me to do such a job, considering that I'm a man who lacks patience. However, each time I found myself losing it, I told myself, _'You're doing it for Kagura. You will do anything to get her.'_ Just with those words, I found myself cooling down and continued with my task. After what seemed forever, I managed to undo her ties on her hair.

I straightened myself and stared down at her, letting a smile on my lips. I bend down again and moved her hair away from her beautiful face and then gently leaving a kiss on her forehead. She, in response, mumbled something incoherently. Pulling the blanket over her I turned and left her room, closing the door softly.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Well, for people who hate Kagura, I'm so sorry you have to go through this and the upcoming chapters with Kagura in them. Not much of Rin in the next few chapters since she's in India. But rest assured I will not forget her existence ne?**

**Please review. I beg you… pleeeeassseeee… Haha, or elseeee…**

**Well you decide. Muahahha.**


	10. The other side of Kagura

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics_': Thoughts

**Bold: Emphasis**

'_**Bold Italics'**_**: Flashback**

**Ok, I'm finally back again with a brand new chapter. Hmmm… I feel as if I've lost interest in writing this story. Most probably I might discontinue writing this story. But nothing is confirmed. I'll definitely keep you guys update regarding my decision. Sigh…**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**spiritually-lunar: It's SessRin and SessKagu. SessKagu will be the initial part of the story. But as the story proceeds on further, it's definitely SessRin. Rest assured ne? Hehe.**

**Darknes lady master: I promise you that the development is indeed interesting…That is if I decide to continue writing. Sigh… But meanwhile just bear with the SessKagu parts of the story. Smiles.**

**babegalanime: Hahaha, it's definitely an ending most people love.**

**HawkAngel XD: Updated:)**

**colblu19: I'm sorry if I took too long to update. But you don't have to wait anymore. I hope your wait was worth it. :)**

**gerigirl: Lol, I can see you favour Rin over Kagura. Well most of the readers are, I supposed. But not to worry Kagura is not that bad in my story. Well I hope she's not. Heh.**

**katana sohma-demon girl: Thanks so much for your flattery. Lol, geez I'm blushing. **

**Yukina: Rest assured honey, he will fall in love with her in due time. He's just too blind to see it. :) Hees…**

**XxDawnxRiderxX: Hahah, I understand. Because I like stories when couple break up and stuff. Hmm… Well, I haven't really thought if Rin is gonna request for a divorce. But I might consider that. You just have to hope that I do not discontinue this story. :(**

**End of Reviews**

Disclaimers: Rumiko Takahashi's

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Other Side of Kagura

"Wow it's so beautiful," Kagura murmured to herself, still mesmerised by the picturesque scenery.

We were now at my private beach which was at the back of my mansion. No one had ever entered my beach before except me and now, Kagura.

It was really surprising when she had questioned me about the beach…

FLASHBACK:

_**I was at my study doing some reading when Kagura entered. Usually I would have snapped at the person who enters my study without seeking permission. However, knowing Kagura, I'd rather keep my mouth shut than hearing her yakking continuously.**_

"_**Sess?" she called me by the nickname she had given. Yes, it was the same nickname Rin had wanted. I know I should have objected to Kagura for calling me in that dumb nickname, but I just couldn't bring myself to. Thus, when she asked me if I was ok with it, I had just nodded my head in agreement.**_

_**I looked up from the novel I was reading and glanced at her questioningly.**_

"_**How do I get to the beach at the back of your house?" she asked me curiously. Her eyes seemed to be containing her child-like curiosity and excitement.**_

"_**No one can enter except I. There's a fingerprint detector attached to the gate which can only read mine," I answered her watching for her reaction. The then excitement filled eyes were now filled with disappointment. However that was just for a while as she hid it after that.**_

"_**I see. Oh well I guess I have to travel all the way to the west to the beach since that's the nearest and since I can't go into the beach behind the mansion because of a very selfish man," she retorted and then swivelled to leave the room.**_

"_**However, one can enter only if I were to be with him or her," my voice rang throughout the room. Kagura's steps faltered. I caught her tilting her head towards me and then narrowed her eyes.**_

"_**Well, I don't need any access to that, so called place, beach. I will rather travel all the way to the west than having your aid to the one behind the mansion," she scoffed and then lifted her nose to the air and marched out, banging the door.**_

_**Not more than ten minutes, I heard the door of my study open and my instinct told me who it was. "What do you want from this Sesshoumaru this time Kagura?" I asked cutting through the silence. Upon hearing my voice, Kagura literally jumped in shock. Though my eyes were still on the novel I was reading, I could feel her glare on me.**_

"_**You don't have to shock me like that you know!" she yelled. I let a satisfied smirk grace upon my lips. I just loved annoying her! Seeing her explode was one of my brand new pastimes.**_

"_**Just answer to my question," I demanded.**_

"_**Humph! I don't need a reason to come here do I?!" she retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously lifting her breasts. Just watching this made my loins tighten.**_

_**I placed my book on the table and got up from my seat. I walked out of the study, walking past her. I caught her widened her eyes in anger and made a sharp turn around stomping behind me.**_

"_**I hate people ignoring my presence alright! I'm not invisible you know?!" she ranted. I, on the other hand, merely kept quiet which added fuel to her anger, and continued walking to my desired place.**_

"_**Takahashi Sesshoumaru!! Did you even hear what the hell I've been yelling since just now?!"**_

_**I turned to her glaring her. Instantly she shut her mouth, nervousness taking over her.**_

"_**I suggest you keep that foul mouth of yours shut woman," was all I said. I turned to face ahead and at the same time signalling her to. She turned her head slowly when I heard a hitch in her breath. I turned to her again, watching the emotions coursing through her. In a way I was proud of myself for making her feel such emotions.**_

_**While she did her rants, I had led her and myself to the entrance of the beach which was secured with a big heavy iron gate. I know my beach was the envy of everyone and I know that I would definitely evoke some emotions within Kagura. And oh was I right. Her eyes was filled with amazement and serenity caused by the beauty of the beach.**_

_**Detecting my fingerprint, the iron gate opened itself welcoming me to the 'heaven on earth'. Kagura unconsciously followed me as her eyes scanned through the beauty of the beach…**_

END OF FLASHBACK:

That was how the both of us ended up at my private beach. Kagura stood beside me as she continued her quiet amusement of the beach. I saw a serene smile plastered on her face as she sealed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air.

I watched the beauty beside me as the breeze caressed us. Kagura tilted her head backwards embracing the breeze. Her hair was swaying in a beautiful dance as was her sundress. Her smile widened and then she opened her eyes, revealing a pair of tranquil crimson orbs. She stared straight at me causing me to stop breathing.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's beautiful," she thanked me in an angelic voice. I was so shocked when I heard her speak in such a voice. Just try picturing this: You know a girl who puts up a very tough front before you and she never shows any emotion except disdain and defiance. And then suddenly you heard her speak in a very sweet voice. Wouldn't you be stunned?

I averted my gaze and grunted in response. We were quiet for a moment or two when I felt someone tugging me downward. I tilted my head downward, only to see her settled down.

"Sit with me, Sess," she replied to my silent question. I took a seat beside her, obeying to her. There was another comfortable silence between the both of us as we watched the waves crashing to the shore and felt the breeze against us.

Kagura was the first one to break the silence, "You know why I like the beach Sess?"

I turned to her and waited for her to continue. And gladly she did, "Because I like the feel of the sea breeze." She turned to me and smiled again and continued again, "I simply love the wind. They are free to move about and do anything. They have nothing to worry about. All they do is move around freely with no restrictions. Don't you agree Sess?"

I turned my attention to ahead of me again and spoke, "Indeed it is true."

"That's why I want to be like the wind. Nobody stops this Kagura. She does what she wants and what pleases her! Because she's Kaze Kagura!" she said with a new spirit. She sprang up to her feet and danced freely along with the breeze.

"I am Kaze Kagura, the wind mistress!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I watched her as she continued her silly behaviour. Gods, she's so beautiful. She seemed like a free soul like that while she danced.

I slowly got onto my feet and walked towards Kagura, who was still unaware of my presence. She continued wheeling around with a smile on her face. I caught her gently by her arms, causing her to stop her ministrations and fall against me. She gazed at me as her smile fading off slowly.

The moment her eyes laid on mine, I felt all of my sanity driving out of my head. We continued staring at each other for what seemed like forever. I wanted to break our intense gazing but couldn't. Well, it wasn't really, 'couldn't' but it was more of, 'wouldn't'.

Kagura averted her eyes first. She pulled herself away from me while I watched blood flooding her cheeks, this time, not because of anger, but because of embarrassment.

"I guess it's time to get in. It's getting dark," she said and with that said she left the beach.

* * *

It was nearly a week since the time with Kagura at my private beach. We didn't have any form of conversation in the first day. However as time went by, we started talking to each other. Actually I would like to make an amendment there. We didn't really start **talking** but we started **quarrelling**. Of course there were some sweet times between the both of us.

I have to say, Rin's absence was a blessing to me. Within the period of Rin's absence, I have learnt a lot about Kagura. I had learnt the reason for her arrival to Japan. It seemed that she had a boyfriend of at the States; Naraku was his name if I'm not wrong. However they had a big quarrel and so she decided to return to her homeland for sometime or probably forever, to get her mind off him.

I also learnt that behind the tough woman, there was a vulnerable side of her. I understand she was from a broken family. All her life, she was brought up by her mother. She had never known who her father was, neither did she bring this matter up to her mother. It was kind of surprising that she decided to confide in me instead of someone else.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard the intercom buzz. Pressing the answer button, I heard Sango's voice, "Sir, your father wants to see you in his office now. It seems that he has something important to discuss with you."

"Tell him I'll be there in five minutes time," I answered her as I crushed my cigarette butt onto the ashtray. Getting up from my seat I made my way to the lift lobby and to Father's office.

I knocked on the door and heard my father invite me in. Slowly opening the door I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"What is it regarding about Father that you want to see me urgently?" I asked him in my monotone voice.

"Sesshoumaru, who is that woman that I heard of, staying with you? The one who came to our office three weeks ago?" he questioned me.

I kept up my mask and stared straight at my father. He gave me a gaze and quirked his eyebrow questioningly, "Well?"

"She's Rin's friend…Kagura."

Father widened his eyes when the name, 'Kagura' sank into his senses. "**What?!** Kagura?! The one you were head over heels with?!"

"The very one I **am**head over heels with, Father."

My father banged his table and immediately shot up from his seat. "You're married Sesshoumaru! Going out with another woman besides your wife is forbidden, you know that don't you?!"

"Yes I do."

"Then why are you doing this?! What happens if Rin finds out?!"

"She was the one who gave me an opportunity to get close to Kagura," I explained calmly.

Father merely eyed me with disbelief and stuttered, "W-what?"

"Rin was the one who gave accommodation to Kagura in **our** house. In fact she had made herself clear that whatever happens between Kagura and me isn't her concern."

Hearing this, Father dropped to his seat and muttered, "Kami, how can this happen? Where did I go wrong?"

"Forcing the both of us in a marriage that we didn't want, to start of with, was where you've gone wrong," I pointed out making him realise his mistake.

"I thought the both of you would have tried getting to know each other, but never did I expect to be wrong."

"If there's nothing else, I would take my leave Father," I announced after a couple minutes of silence. Father did not stop me when I got up from my seat and left his office. I believe he was mourning over his regrets. In a way I was glad that he had made a mistake in my marriage life.

I got out of the lift and walked back to my office. Just as I was to enter my office, Sango stopped me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there's someone who wants to see you."

"And who might that be?"

She moved away to reveal my guest.

* * *

**Seriously I'm losing interest in writing this story. I don't know if I've lost my touch for writing stories or whatsoever. But I hope that is not the case. I'm still figuring out the reason for my disinterest. I will, with all my best, try to proceed with the story. I hope I get your supports people. I might stick to continuing knowing that people are expecting to know the ending of the story. Sigh…**

**That means you readers out there have to review this chapter ok? REVIEW alright? See you people. **


	11. I want to be with you Sesshoumaru

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics_': Thoughts

**Bold: Emphasis**

'_**Bold Italics'**_**: Flashback**

**To All: Thank you for being very supportive. I really appreciate it a lot. I know I can be a bitch at times and leave all of you hanging. And I'm so sorry for that ne? I really don't intend to leave you guys hanging but sometimes I just can't help it. I've decided to continue writing this story though I might take a long time to actually update the story. So please bear with me. The story's getting interesting now, but please bear with the SessKagu part of the story. I think they'll cover the next few chapters of the story. I hope this chapter is not much of a disappointment!**

**So please remember to read and review this chapter if you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: I want to be with you Sesshoumaru

There, stood just a few feet away from me, was Kagura. Having her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a maroon off-the-shoulder blouse and black skirt caused the hitch of my breath. She looked like a sex goddess.

"Yo," she greeted me in a bored tone.

"What is it that you want now Kagura?" I asked her indifferently despite the surprise of her presence at my office.

Hey eyebrows formed a v-shape as she openly glared at me. "Can't you be more courteous instead of demanding?"

I quirked my eyebrows at her in silent defiance. She merely sighed and looked up at me. "Can we talk in your office?"

I gave a curt nod and opened the door of my office for her to get in first. Once she got into my office, I directed my gaze at Sango, "That'll be all for now. Make sure no one disturbs me."

Sango nodded in understanding and went back to her desk while entered my office.

"Now what can I do for you?" I questioned the enchantress in my office.

Kagura, who was sitting on the couch at the corner of the office, gazed at me in contemplation. She got up of the seat and started pacing around in my office probably out of anxiety. I simply watched her, giving her some time to collect herself.

"Sesshoumaru, when will Rin get back?" she asked out of sudden. I would have to admit that I was taken aback with the question. But nevertheless, I still gave her my answer.

"Probably in three to four days time."

She stopped pacing and stared back at me and mouthing a 'O'. She mumbled something to herself and started her pacing once more.

Starting to get irritated with her pacing, I walked towards her and grabbed hold of her arms. "What's your problem?" I demanded.

Her shocked face was replaced by sudden anger when I demanded her. "I seriously begin to think that you don't know the meaning of courtesy!"

Ignoring her last remark, I narrowed my eyes at her and demanded her once again in a lower tone, "Now tell me what your problem is."

She wrenched her hands from mine and glowered at me in pure loathing. "It's none of your business! I just wanted to know when Rin is coming back! That's all!"

"Well if that's the case you could have just called me or asked me later once I reach home."

Hah! Finally, the cat got her tongue! She turned away from me, fixing her gaze on my ash tray. I took a few steps towards her and gently grabbed hold of her hands. Turning her to face me, I stared into her eyes.

"What is wrong Kagura?"

She merely threw herself at me and began sobbing. I put my arms around her hesitantly and started cooing her. It really broke my heart to see her cry like this. "Tell me what it is," I softly commanded her.

She buried her face in my coat and cried harder. I patted her hair in a soothing way. We stood there hugging each other until Kagura ceased her sobbing.

I pulled her back and looked into her swollen eyes, "Why did you cry?"

She looked away and stepped back from me. It took every ounce of my energy to not pull her back into my arms again. She felt so right in my arms.

Turning her back to me, she took one large breath before letting it go again, probably in the attempt to compose herself.

"I just felt guilty, that's all," I heard her hoarse voice.

I raised one of my eyebrows even though I know she can't see it. I didn't say anything waiting for her to continue. She was aware of it too. She turned and faced me once again.

"I felt guilty towards Rin. And I'm still feeling guilty."

"Why?"

She bit her bottom lip and she fiddled with her bracelet. Her eyes shifted to the ground as she tried to form the words on her lips.

"I…" she hesitated and then looked at me again this time with confusion and guilt clearly present in her eyes.

"I think I'm beginning to fall for you Sesshoumaru," she said in just one breath. Her gaze lingered on my face before dropping it to something behind me.

My heart stopped a beat before it started beating again, this time two times faster than my normal speed. I merely stood there in shock (though I didn't show it in my face) and asked her a 'What'.

"I like you a lot. Not as a friend or acquaintance. But more…than a friend. I like you like how a woman likes a man. I'm…I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you," she whispered, her eyes still focused on something behind me.

I held my breath at her confession. For a moment I thought I was dreaming, but I knew better. She wasn't a figment of my mind but real. She was standing right in front of me with guilt wrenching her guts.

I took a step towards her and grabbed her restless hands. She ceased all movements and hesitantly peeked at me from under her lashes.

"Look at me Kagura," I ordered her and immediately she gave me her undivided attention. The young enchantress bit her bottom lip under my cool scrutiny. I removed one of my hands from hers and brushed my knuckles on her bottom lip, silently asking her release it from in between her teeth. She complied immediately as her eyes became unfocused.

I traced her lips with my index finger watching her fluttering her mesmerizing eyes. She looked so beautiful when she seemed lost and dazed. It just made my heart ache with delight knowing that she saw me more than a friend. It just made me want to kiss her senselessly.

And that was what I did.

I crushed my lips onto hers and felt pleased when Kagura gasped in surprise. I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth as I ravaged her mouth thoroughly. Her hands, which were once in mine roved about my body and gradually settling them behind my neck. One of my hands slowly moved to her nape and caressed it. Kagura elicited a moan as she moved her hands into my hair, pulling me closer to her.

We withdrew from the kiss trying to catch our breath. I was the first one who got composed. While she still trying to catch her breath, I reveled on how blissful the kiss was with her. I'd kissed so many women in my lives before, but never had I felt such strong emotions while kissing. Kagura awoke all of my emotions with a start. And I loved it.

Finally getting her composed, she gazed up at me and frowned. She pushed herself away from me and made distance between the both of us. She then hugged herself. Good God, why couldn't she just accept the fact that there was something more going on between the both of us?! She didn't have to face this alone!

"Why are moving away from me like nothing has just happened?" I questioned her in irritation.

"Because I rather pretend that this is just a dream than guilt eating at me for betraying my only friend, knowing that **something** happened a few moments ago," she bit back.

'_Always so stubborn,'_ I thought to myself in frustration. "Don't spout nonsense, Kagura. Definitely you realise I harbour feelings for you way longer than you expect. And I'm not going to let you just walk away from me like this after knowing how you feel for me."

Her furious glare clashed with mine as she sneered at me, "You only look for your own benefit don't you Sesshoumaru?! You don't care if other people around you gets hurt as long as you get what you want, is that it Sesshoumaru?! I've never seen such a selfish bastard ever in my life before!"

Taking long strides towards her, I pulled her against my body and the whispered in restraint rage, "Yes, I am selfish. What is the point in putting me in a situation I'm unhappy with? I don't see the reason why I can't fight for what I want for my happiness. And now I desire you. I want you because I love you. I've had eyes on you way before I married Rin, do you know that? I've been hunting for you all those months but only to meet failure time and again. I just **had** to meet you after I married Rin, and I believe there is a reason for it. Fate brought us together once again."

Her brows knitted in confusion as she searched my face for answers.

Squeezing her arms in resignation, I gave out a silent sigh as I recounted our uneventful meeting in the restaurant a few months ago. After hearing me out, her eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"You… you did **what**?" she asked me in disbelief.

I gritted my teeth as I answered her, "I **tracked** you down but to no avail. Is there a problem with that?"

She ignored my question as she grasped as much information she could get as possible. Her eyes were still wide in surprise as they move about my office, not once looking at me.

Already impatient with her silence I continued, "Rin and I were married because we were compelled to. We don't love each other at all. We're legally married but we're just like two strangers living in one big house. The both of us have come to an agreement that we're allowed to do whatever we want as long as our paths don't cross each other. Does this confession make you feel better?"

Her attention snapped back at me once again as she shook her head in objection. "I don't know if you love her or not, but I know Rin loves you. She loves you so much that she's putting up a façade making you believe she wants nothing to do with you."

'_What is she blabbering about?'_ my mind questioned, in shock. As much as I didn't want to believe, somewhere deep inside my heart wished what Kagura was telling was the truth. Of course I wouldn't openly agree with her. I still kept the indifferent expression on as I waited for her to continue.

Kagura merely chuckled and continued with what she was saying, "Rin talks so highly of you. Whenever I'm with her all she talks about is about you. What you like, what you don't like, what you feel on certain issues. It's always about you. She reads you like an open book. How can one know all these if she doesn't love you? How can she not love you when her eyes brighten up with adoration where you are concerned?"

I merely stood where I was and stared at her while my mind swirled with various questions and emotions. Was Kagura making this all up or was she telling the truth about Rin? I didn't want to believe her and yet I wanted to. A part of me felt unknown elation coursing through me while the other was still dubious of what Kagura said. But nevertheless I still felt stronger for Kagura than for Rin.

Kagura fixated her crimson hued eyes on me and whispered, "How can I betray her trust she has for me by feeling such forbidden emotions for you?"

"How can you sacrifice your own happiness for her?" I countered back.

"I'm sacrificing my happiness not only for her, but for everyone around you and for my reputation. What will they think of me if I agree to be with you?"

Making a disapproving sound, I moved towards her again and held her in my arms. "There's always a solution for everything including the circumstance we're in. You just have to say 'yes' and the rest you leave it to me. I know what to do," I soothed her.

She looked at me with controlled tears and doubts of her own. Giving her time to think, I hugged her as I patted her back.

After a few minutes of silence I heard her muffled agreement, "I want to be with you Sesshoumaru."

I pulled her back and looked into her eyes, this time with greater intensity. Without giving her any time, I crashed my lips onto hers for the second time. I ravaged her mouth until all thoughts and doubts flew away from her mind. Just as we were kissing the office phone on my desk rang. The both of us ignored the call and indulged ourselves in our kiss.

We weren't even aware that the phone stopped ringing.

And we weren't even aware that we had visitors into my office until we heard a gasp of shock.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter. I think it's a little slipshod, but I promise to do better in the next chapter. I've been really busy with school and all. Despite facing writer's block and loss of inspiration for this story, I managed to continue writing because I know how irritating it is not to know the end of the story. So don't worry, Restria hasn't given up on you guys ok?! Only if you readers review that is. Hehe.**

**It's simple, just hit on the blue button below to review. So better review!!**


	12. Revelation

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

**Hello once again! Yes, it's slightly over than month since my previous update. But I'm sorry ok? :) I really was busy. More responsibilities as you grow older. Sigh. But not to fret, here's another chapter for ya and I really hope it's good enough for all of ya!**

**Remember to review after reading ok? **

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Rangiku Matsumoto: Haha, well surprise! A chapter's waiting for ya right now. Hope you enjoy it!**

**g27: Did I ever mention that I was a devil spawn? I love to keep you guys at edge! Heh heh. Well I hope it wasn't a long wait for ya too.**

**Gaialy: Lol, find it out yourself in this chapter. But seriously you can't blame Kagura. Sometimes you give in to your desires even though it's morally wrong. Agree? :)**

**clarissa: Well it's a rather good idea if you ask me. But I'm sorry to disappoint you that there will be none of that. Rin's too nice for revenge. But I might consider of making Sesshoumaru suffer in the later part of the story. Winks**

**Twilight: Well not much of writer's block currently. Just a little busy and I really hate it because I want to write! Sheesh. Well you don't have to wait any longer to find out what happens next. Grins**

**Sesshy Rin 4ever: Lol, your review made me laugh a lot. Chill. Don't use up too much of your emotions right now. There's lots more to come! Heh heh. Like I mentioned to clarissa, Rin's too nice for revenge but Sesshoumaru will suffer a little in the later part of the story! Stay tuned ne? Oh, and you decide if he meant what he said or not? Hehe**

**gerigirl: Aah, you've got Rin's character. Well you're right! Rin's going to stand back. But rest assured, I'll definitely find some justice for Rin in the later part of the story. I'm not that bad to let Rin suffer you know? Haha.**

**HawkAngel XD: Thanks! Find out if it was Rin or not in this chapter. :)**

**Hinata-chan: Well here I thought there'll be no one who sympathise for Kagura. Haha, well I really like Kagura even though she's doing something wrong right now. Haha and I hope to get her some justice too in the later part of the story. And you don't have to worry, I'll make Sesshoumaru suffer. I'm a devil spawn after all!**

**ScarletofTheBlue: Sorry you had to wait for long for this chapter. :( Don't worry Rin'll be back soon. In fact very very soon. Well, I hate to make you sad, but you have to bear with SessKagu for another one or two more chapters ne? Please pretty please?**

**keyshae: Gee thanks! I hope you like this one too! Wink wink**

**kidalare: Oh my god, you really made my day reading your review. I'm not giving up on all of you as long as you don't give up on me. :D And I'm so glad that you understand my plight. Don't thank me, but thank you! Haha, you'll indeed find out who walked in the office in this chapter! And jealousy is bound to be expected in my story. Heh heh.**

**mysterious advisor: Lol, thank you too. I will not give up on anyone of you. Not anytime soon at least. Lol. Well there'll be a little bit more on SessKagu in the upcoming chapters, but not to worry the outcome of the story will be a happy one. I hope it's a good assurance for ya. Lol. Sorry, took me quite long to update!**

**Disclaimers: Nope, not mine. Not now not ever. :(**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Revelation

We pulled back from our kiss and turned to the entrance of my office, where my father and Rin stood. Both of them looked at us without uttering a single word. Father had a look of disbelief and disgust while Rin had looked surprise. She recovered faster than any woman who caught her husband kissing another woman.

'_She expected this,'_ I thought to myself. Come to think about it, it all made sense. All the while I thought I was the one plotting making her the victim. But I was wrong. It seemed that I was the victim in her plot.

She had planned all this. She had planned Kagura and me to get closer.

And so she decided to leave for India. She **claimed** to leave for India.

I snapped out of my trance when Kagura pushed away from me. My eyes fixated at Kagura once more. She seemed scared and ashamed. Her beautiful eyes were now filled with tears. Tears of guilt.

I felt something in me snap seeing her shedding tears. I was angry. No, I was **enraged**. Not with Kagura but with Rin. How dare she plot all of these and then pretend to be ignorant?! Did she even know that Kagura feel guilty because of her?! Did she even know that what she did affect her so much?!

Of course she wouldn't. After all she wanted all of these to happen for whatever reasons. Even I, the great Sesshoumaru, didn't know her motives for her actions.

"R-Rin… I'm sorry… but I didn't want this to happen. I-I… betrayed you. I'm so-" Kagura stuttered but to be cut off by my father.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! JUST LIKE A COMMON WHORE, TRYING TO BREAK THE BOTH OF THEM APART!"

Hearing those words from my father made my blood boil almost to inferno. I clenched my jaws so tightly that I wouldn't be surprised if my teeth started falling off. Balling up my fist I was about to defend for Kagura when Rin spoke in a reproachful manner to Father.

"Taisho-san! It was very unkind of you to say such thing to Kagura!" Father looked at Rin with incredulity before he composed himself once more.

"She's kissing your husband, Rin!! This isn't the way you're to react. Don't tell me you don't feel hurt or whatsoever seeing the both of them behaving in such a shameful manner?! After all you love-"

"I don't have any kind of romantic feeling towards Sesshoumaru. It doesn't matter what he does. He deserves to be happy and if it's Kagura who makes him happy, then so be it," my **wife** said sternly.

For a moment my heart failed to function when Father said that Rin loved me. Though he hadn't completed his statement, I knew it was that. I felt a little happy despite my feelings for Kagura was burning in my heart fiercely. But Rin had to spoil that little bit of happiness by affirming what she felt for me was anything but love.

This only fuelled my anger towards her.

"Kagura is the only one I love. I told you so just now too. Since the feelings are mutual, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Which means-" I hesitated a while before forcing the words I wanted to say out of my mouth while looking directly at Rin, "- I want to file a divorce."

Something in Rin's eyes stirred as I said those words. Was she heartbroken?

A part of me hoped she was while the other hoped for otherwise. She deserved to be hurt after all she had put Kagura and me through but that meant she loved me… Right?

Pushing away those thoughts, I turned to Kagura with a smirk of reassurance, giving her some comfort. But what I saw in her eyes weren't comfort or happiness. It was guilt. Guilt was eating her alive. She was still sobbing quietly as she pleaded me silently to take back my words.

A frown marred my face as I pulled her to me by her waist. She gave out a strangled gasp of shock. On impulse I kissed her in the presence of my father and Rin. Kagura struggled to stop my ministration but to no avail.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!" I heard my father yell. I ignored him and continued kissing Kagura. And before I could react, Father jerked Kagura out of my grasp and gave me a punch straight on my jaw that had me land on the ground.

I didn't know what happened after that or who made the next move. But all I knew was Inuyasha and Miroku were there trying to pull my father away from me while Kagura and Rin tried to get me away from Father, screaming at him to stop.

After much effort from Inuyasha and Miroku, Father got up off me breathing hard.

"I brought you up to be a respectable man. I didn't teach you to behave in such disgraceful manner. Whether you love her-" Father pointed at Kagura, "- or not, that was the past. Now you're married and you're to forget all this nonsense and conduct a family with Rin. Not pursuing Kagura once more for your satisfaction! There are certain issues concerned where sacrifices are necessary and this is one of them! Do you realise that what you did actually affect everyone around you?! Do you Sesshoumaru?!"

Anger once again fed my blood. I got to my feet with much effort, shrugging off Rin's aid but accepting Kagura's. This only made my father seethe with anger. I returned him with one of my death glare and spoke words out of my gritting teeth.

"Do you know that all of these were very well planned? Do you know that your beloved daughter-in-law find so many ways to bring the both of us together? Do you know **she** wants all of these? Do you Father?"

My father, for once, was left speechless while the rest either gasped or took in breaths of shock. He gazed at Rin and she merely avoided it. Biting her lips she fixated her stare on everyone's shoes. Her reaction was driving me crazy to hell. I grabbed her arms hard enough to make her wince. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I tightened my grab on her making her wince once more. I had a feeling I'd already bruised her.

But that didn't really matter. Still gazing at me with pleading eyes I jerked her forward, towards Father. Without mercy, I urged her to tell him the truth.

"Go on, beloved **wife**. Tell father the truth. Tell him that you brought Kagura into our house and gave her a place to stay. Tell him that you've always put me in Kagura's good book, no matter how much I ill treated you. Tell him you create opportunities for me to be with Kagura. Tell him Rin. Quick tell him!"

Rin made no noise but her eyes were filled with tears. She looked back and forth from me to Father. Father simply looked at her, anticipating her to deny all of it.

No one made any move. By now, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango were gathered around us. Everyone stared at Rin waiting for her to speak.

"Why aren't you speaking Rin? Cat got your tongue?" I taunted her. I felt so good when I saw tears trailing down her cheeks. She deserved this. She deserved this for making me choose Kagura over her. She deserved this for making Kagura look as the guilty party. She deserved this for making my father believe Kagura and I were the ones in the wrong.

She deserved this and more!

Finally after so long, she pinned my father's gaze.

Taking a deep breath she started to speak, "None of them are to be blamed Taisho-san. It was my fault. I planned all of this to happen. Whatever you saw today was all going according to my plan. Don't blame Kagura or Sesshoumaru for this. Please blame me. Yell at me or hit me if you want to, Taisho-san, but don't be angry towards the both of them."

Father's faith in Rin started crumbling in front of all of us. Trust was replaced with disappointment. He turned back to me and then back to Rin.

"What did you intend to get from all of this, Rin? Why did you destroy your own relationship? I got the both of you married; knowing the both of you will grow fond of each other. I thought…I thought you wanted this all along Rin? You love Sesshoumaru don't you Rin?"

Rin blanched hearing the question Father asked. Subconsciously I chanted the word 'yes' in my mind. _'Say yes Rin. Say yes.'_ I didn't know why, but all of a sudden I felt as if I had known her and loved her all my life. I knew it was ridiculous but I felt as though there was a connection between the both of us. _'Come on, say yes Rin,'_ I continued chanting fervently.

Rin knitted her brows together and retorted, "How can I ever love a heartless man like him Taisho-san?! He never treats me with respect all these times!"

My heart plummeted all the way to my feet. _'She doesn't love me after all.'_ Snapping out of my thoughts, I silently reprimand myself for having such stupid thought when I loved Kagura and she, in return.

"What? What do you mean Rin?" Inuyasha, for the first time, spoke up. If it weren't for the tension situation, I would have laughed my head off. Inuyasha, whose mouth never stops chattering, was able to keep quiet for more than ten minutes!

"He never treats me like his wife! No matter how much I tried, he never sees me more than a stranger!"

All eyes cast at me while mine was on Rin. Did she try? I didn't remember her trying to please me. Or maybe she did, but it slipped out of my mind?

"I'm ashamed to acknowledge you as my son!" I heard my father whispered vehemently. My head whipped around to look at my father. Though my exterior did not change, I felt my heart contracted in hurt of what Father had just said. Even though, I had never seen him much of a father figure, I still respected him as my father. I looked up to him as my role model. And he had to break all the beliefs I had for him.

"Taisho-sama!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. They, including Rin and Kagura, had the looks of disbelief while Inuyasha had a look of sympathy for me.

'_I want no sympathy from anyone!'_ My gaze hardened as I grabbed hold of Kagura and left my office with Kagura trying to catch her steps.

Before I exited from my office, I turned to my father, "I'm resigning from my post. I don't think you would want anyone other than your **son** to have such an important role in the company."

I turned to Rin and gave her a contemptuous glare before asking her what I wanted- and what she wanted to hear. "I'm filing for a divorce."

With that said I turned away from all of them once pulling Kagura along with me and not heeding any of them calling my name.

* * *

**I presume not many of you are happy with the way the story is going. Haha, well what fun would there be without a little bit of spice in the story. Lol. And I'm going to make all of you feel much worse. Sesshoumaru won't be realising his feelings for Rin anytime soon. He's a stubborn man after all.**

**Well patience is a virtue after all. So just continue to read on to find out the twist of the story.**

**And please please review before closing this window! Lols. Ja ne!**


	13. Aftermath

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

**Yes I deserve to be shot on the head! It's close to a year since my last update! And for that please, please **_**please**_** accept my utmost apologies. I've been thoroughly busy with my personal life that I don't even get some time to have this story written! In addition to that, my computer and laptop died on me, both almost at the same time. I'm sincerely sorry for taking too long to get back with a new chapter.**

**On a lighter note, I've been getting reviews from my lovable readers for more updates. This is it for you people. Thank you for sticking by me all these while despite the delay of completing this story. Please pardon me for the extremely long wait.**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I ought to thank all of you individually, but due to time constraint I'm unable to do that. Just bear in my mind that Restria loves each and every one of you. Truthfully, no joke. :) **

**I seriously want to come up with new stories, but for the moment I'd like to get this piece done first before starting another one.**

**I think I've held you guys back long enough so please do enjoy this chapter.**

**PS: I'm so sorry if you found it slipshod!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath

"You know, you shouldn't have said that to Rin-chan. She…she loves you way too much to deserve a divorce from you."

I looked up at Kagura from my drink. There, opposite me, sat Kagura playing with her food on the plate. _'She's beautiful. So beautiful.'_

"Would you want me to take back my words and then go back to her?" I teased her.

Now it was her turn to give me her undivided attention. Her crimson eyes pinning mine as her lips moved trying to form some coherent words.

"Well- Actually- If—"

"I wouldn't go even if you want me to. Because I'm not leaving you for that bitch."

"Sesshoumaru! You will not say such foul things about Rin! She's my friend after all."

I gave her a bitter smile. _'She still treats Rin as her friend. To think Rin was the reason for all this mess makes me want to strangle her!'_ I thought to myself.

It had been slightly more than a day after the episode in my office. And here I was with Kagura at a Japanese restaurant having our breakfast.

I had gone back to my apartment, which was located at the rural part of Japan, with Kagura just after the whole incident happened. No one would be able to locate us there. Besides no one except Jaken knew about this apartment I had. I had called Jaken and gave him strict orders regarding the confidentiality of my apartment. He knew better than giving anyone the information of current residence.

"What are we going to do now Sesshoumaru?" Kagura broke my thoughts with her question.

I looked up at her once again and quirked my eyebrow. "What is there to do?"

A frown marred her features as she huffed in frustration. "Are we going to be like this forever? Escaping from everyone and doing nothing at all?"

I heaved a silent sigh as I grabbed her hand from where I was. "I'm going to file a divorce and once I've divorced Rin, this Sesshoumaru will marry you," I said solemnly.

"Are you willing to divorce her Sesshoumaru?"

That question caused me to catch my breath. I diverted my attention back to my drink as I countered her back, "What kind of question is that?"

"You were hesitant yesterday. And you don't even mean it as you said it now. Answer me Sesshoumaru- are you willing to divorce Rin?"

'_Am I willing to let her go? I don't love her anyway. I can let her go right? After all, she put me in whole lot of shit.'_ I cleared my throat and looked at her once again. "Why can't I divorce her?"

Kagura placed her chopsticks down on her plate and gave me a wry smile, "You can divorce her but you don't want to. Am I right? You don't love me Sesshoumaru, you love her don't you?"

"What nonsense are you blabbering?! I don't love her. This Sesshoumaru only loves you. Don't you get it? I love you. If I love her I wouldn't want you, I wouldn't yearn for you!"

"You want me, but you need her. Eventually it's her that you want to be with, not me."

I stared at Kagura in incredulity. What the hell was going through her mind? How could she say that I didn't love her or need her?! However as much as I wanted to contradict her I knew somewhere deep in my heart what she said was somewhat true. I cleared my throat as a form of diversion and continued eating my breakfast.

"I know that my feelings for you are special, but it's not as strong as I have for Naraku. I know I can simply forget him by having you for myself. In that way, my feelings for you will definitely grow stronger. But I don't want to, because if I have you for my own, I will be destroying Rin's happiness…and yours."

I stopped chewing on my food and eyed her surreptitiously. When I thought I knew what I was doing, this enchantress had to muddle my thoughts. It seemed like she could read my deeper feelings. The murderous ones which I forbade from poisoning my mind and my decision. Yes, I did not want to file a divorce, because I was worried that it might break Rin apart. But would it cost my happiness if I were to be with Kagura and leave Rin? I was uncertain myself.

"I really hope you will reconsider your decision to divorcing Rin," Kagura concluded.

"What if I don't?" I challenged her.

"Well, if you wouldn't…then I'll think about that later. I'm certain you would."

I snorted and concentrated on my meal once again. Kagura, on the other hand, just gave me a serene smile and continued to play with her food once again.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! All of us have been worried sick about you! Where have you been for the past two weeks?!" Rin exclaimed the very moment she saw me enter our house. I totally ignored her and walked past her, to the stairs leading to the second storey of the apartment. Rin simply trailed my path.

Once I reached to the door of my room, I opened it and entered, closing it behind me before Rin could enter.

"Sesshoumaru? Where is Kagura? How is she?" Rin asked from the outside of my room. I simply ignored her, just like what I had been doing the moment I stepped into my house.

Two weeks had past since Father found out about my relationship with Kagura. And two weeks had past since I returned back to my mansion. I had left Kagura in apartment and had promised her that I would return after settling everything with Rin. She had been shocked to know that I was still stubborn and I wanted a permanent separation from Rin.

FLASHBACK:

"_**Sesshoumaru, are you really certain about this? I'll have you know that it'll break Rin apart." Kagura said in a strangled voice.**_

_**I paused on buttoning up my shirt and glanced at her through the mirror, before continuing my task. "Does it matter if it'll break her or not?" I countered.**_

_**A frown marred her face before she got up from our bed, walking towards me. I totally ignored her and continued dressing myself. Just as I was wearing my watch, I felt a pair of hands creeping around my waist.**_

"_**Must you do this Sesshoumaru? I'll feel really guilty all my life if you decide to divorce Rin," I heard Kagura's muffled voice. Letting go of my breath, I turned around in her arms and faced her. She looked up at me with her pleading ruby eyes. I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly on her lips.**_

"_**We've been through this before Kagura. I mean it when I say it. I want to conduct a family with you, not Rin. This Sesshoumaru does not love Rin. He only loves you. I've never asked anything from anyone. You'll be the first and last one I'll ask for something. Please, do not feel guilty. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you guilty for something you didn't do. Don't worry, things will be better for the both of us after today," I assured her.**_

_**She gave out a sigh of resignation before nodding. I soothed her features with my fingers before drawing my face close to hers to kiss her lips. She returned my kiss fervently as her hands slowly moved around my shoulders.**_

_**One thing led to another. Before I knew it, I had to re-set my priorities for the day. Making sweet love to Kagura came before my visit to the mansion…**_

END OF FLASHBACK

I plopped down on my bed as a smile graced my lips. Making love to Kagura was incredible. **She **was incredible. I loved the way she moved along with me. I loved the way she arched her back when she was close to her climax. Most of all I loved the way she screamed my name when she came.

"Sesshoumaru please let me enter. I want to know how Kagura is doing," Rin's voice broke into my reverie. I frowned in annoyance as I got up from my bed. Fishing out my mobile phone I dialled Jaken's number and waited for him to answer my call.

"Aaak! Sesshoumaru-sama! How can this Jaken be of service to you?" Jaken's voice came over the line.

"Get over to my mansion with the documents now," I simply commanded.

"Erm…documents? Which docum—"

"Jaken if you're not here with the divorce documents in ten minutes time, I'll let you know that you wouldn't be alive to see the Sun rise tomorrow," I threatened and hanged up the phone without even bothering to hear his reply.

I glanced at the door of my bedroom and walked towards it to open it. Rin was standing just outside my door, looking up at me with a shaky smile.

"How have yo—"

"This Sesshoumaru needs to talk to you," I intervened in her question.

Her searching eyes roved over my face before they dropped to the floor. _'She's scared. She avoids eye contact when she's scared or anxious,'_ I told to myself even though I wondered how the hell I knew such minor things about her.

"What is it you need to talk about?" she half whispered as her eyes continued gazing on the floor. I looked at her for another moment or two before walking past her, then down the stairs of the mansion. Her eyes immediately darted to me.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" she dared herself to ask. Again, being the taciturn bastard that I was, I ignored her question. I walked down the living room and then to the dining room, all the while Rin following me.

Taking a seat at the head of the table, I directed Rin to sit next to me. She took several hesitant steps before taking the seat. Her eyes immediately went to the table finding for something to catch her attention.

Both of us were quiet. She, waiting for me to talk, while me, waiting for Jaken to arrive. Meanwhile I took this chance to study her. It had been two weeks since I last saw her after all.

I was pretty surprised to see heavy eye bags brooding under her puffy eyes. Her cheeks had lost its colour, replacing with sallowness. She must have lost some weight as her cheeks seemed to have flattened and her eyes lost all its light. All in all, she looked like hell. _'She has not been sleeping well and eating well. She probably has been crying also,' _I concluded to myself.

I felt a contraction in my heart as I saw her in this state. Was it because of me she was like this?

Again, I felt that accursed connection I had with her.

'_No that's impossible. She doesn't love this Sesshoumaru, so why would she bother? Probably it's because of Kagura?' _I questioned myself. As much as I convinced myself that she did not love me, my heart didn't seem to buy my words.

'_Why, would it bother me so much?! So what if she doesn't love me! I don't love her anyway…'_ I reprimanded myself. However the more I told myself that, the more I felt my heart contract, the more I felt as if I was in love with her all my life.

Before I could question Rin for her present state, I heard a squawky voice coming from the living room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Doko ni iru no?! Sesshoumaru-sama!! Sesshoum— Aaah! There you are!" Jaken's voice came from the entrance of the dining room.

Rin looked at him with wide eyes and then back at me while I ignored his statement, as I waited for his short leg to bring himself towards me.

"Here are the documents Sesshoumaru-sama!" he exclaimed as he handed over the documents to me. I looked at the front page of the documents and flipped through them. Satisfied with the content, I looked at Jaken and commanded him to leave.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," with that said he left the dining room.

'_This is it.'_ Taking a deep breath I pushed the documents toward Rin. "This is the documents for our separation. I believe this was what you wanted all along. Just sign these documents and then we will be on our separate ways. You will require time to read through them, so I'll give you time till next week."

Rin seemed not to heed a single word that I have said. She simply flipped through the pages as her eyes scanned through the words written in the documents.

If I had thought that there weren't any light in her eyes earlier, then now her eyes lost every essence of life from them. I swallowed away my guilt and hurt as I watched her eyes for any form of emotions.

"_**Sesshoumaru, are you really certain about this? I'll have you know that it'll break Rin apart."**_

Kagura's words mocked at me at the back of my mind. She was right. The documents are shattering her soul bit by bit. _'Take back your words Sesshoumaru! Snatch the papers away from her and tear them! Do it before it's too late Sesshoumaru!' _my conscience ordered me.

Instead of heeding my conscience, I immediately got up from my seat, breaking Rin's thought. She stopped flipping through the pages and looked at me. Seeing me stand, she stood as well, giving me a tremulous smile.

"I'll see you next week then," I said and walked to the exit of the dining room.

"Send my regards to Kagura, Sesshoumaru. Oh and please invite me to your wedding with Kagura. I would love to see the both of you married happily," Rin said as she forced some cheerfulness into her voice.

I merely grunted and walked out of the dining room.

* * *

**Ok this is the end of it. I don't know when will I be able to have another chapter up, but please be patient with me. I will definitely have the next chapter written for all of my readers out there. In the meantime you can always tell me how this chapter was for you. And you can always get to me by emailing me. =)**

**Looking forward to hearing from all of you people! :)**


	14. The Accident

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

**Disclaimer:**** None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: The Accident

"_**Oh and please invite me to your wedding with Kagura. I would love to see the both of you married happily,"**_ her words haunted my mind as I drove back to my apartment. It wasn't the words that disturbed me. Her voice was the sole reason why that disturbed me. The way she had told me made me want to drive back to the mansion and comfort her that I didn't mean anything that I had said. Her voice had been void of emotions even though she had tried to sound happy.

My mind was elsewhere as I drove back to my apartment. For a moment I regretted my actions. I should have given Kagura up and begin a new life with Rin. What my father had said made sense. Sacrifices were necessary in regards of certain issues. This was one of it. _'There's no turning back for you now. You promised Kagura a new life with you. Why hurt her for Rin? Either way one is bound to get hurt.'_

'_In this case…if Rin is hurt, it means she loves me right? She wouldn't have sounded like that or looked like I killed her soul if she doesn't love me right? She loves me…Oh God she loves me…'_ I told myself as I let the truth soak into my mind.

"No…this cannot be true. She said it…she said that she doesn't love me. There must be some explanation for this other than she loving me," I subconsciously whispered to myself as I concentrated on the sting I felt in my heart.

I sighed as I silently contemplated my action thus far. There was no way in hell of rectifying my actions.

But it didn't matter anymore. I still had Kagura, the love of my life, by my side. That was enough to make me smile in bliss, making me forget the guilt and pain I felt in regards of Rin. _'I'm going to make love to her again once I reach home,'_ was the only thought I had as I drove home.

* * *

"CLICK," came, the sound of the door unlocking. I pushed down the handle as I opened the main door of my apartment.

"Tadaima," I announced as I closed the door to my apartment. No footsteps or voice were to be heard. Not even the rustling of the bed. _'Well this is weird. Kagura usually greets me.'_ I walked to the kitchen hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagura.

"Kagura?" I called out as I entered the washroom next. No one was in there. I walked to the balcony to see if she was there. Kagura loved the balcony as it gave the picturesque of the sea and the seashore. I remembered commenting to her that she loved the nature more than she loved me. She had laughed it off and continued gazing at the beautiful scenery.

But she wasn't there.

Next I tried the study room. If it weren't the balcony she usually hanged out in the study room, meddling with my laptop. She always surfed on the net if I wasn't around at home. However this time, she was not there too. It was half past four and I doubted that she was taking a nap. Kagura never took a nap in the day.

I walked towards our bedroom with practiced calm and ease. Turning the door knob of the door, I pushed the door open. "Kagura?" I called out her name once more anticipating for her reply.

No one was in the bedroom as I walked deeper into the room. I headed to the bathroom in our bedroom, but only to be disappointed.

Where could she be? _'She must have gone down to run some errand.'_ My mind told myself. I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged it off my shoulders and then onto my bed. Taking my towel from my closet I walked to the bathroom to have my shower. Well, it was a good way of clearing my head while waiting for Kagura.

"And once she reaches home, I'll make sure she'll be punished for making this Sesshoumaru wait for her," I whispered to myself, letting a wicked smirk grace my lips.

* * *

'_It's already 7.30 and Kagura's not back,'_ I wondered to myself. I was at the balcony smoking a stick of my cigarette. This was my fifth stick in a row. Kagura should be back home by now. Smoking away, I walked to the living room to get the cordless phone. I took the phone and dialled her number. Putting the phone onto my ear, I heard the ringing tone of her phone.

As I heard the ringing tone of her phone, I vaguely heard the music of her phone when it rang. My brows creased to a frown as I trailed the sound of her phone which was coming from the study room. I opened the door and entered the room, walking towards the table. Hanging up the cordless phone, I took her mobile phone from the table.

'_She never forgets to bring her mobile phone,' _I said to myself. This was weird. My instinct told me that something was wrong, but I decided to ignore it.

I was about to walk out of the room when a note caught my sight. I held the note and began reading it.

'Dearest Sesshoumaru,

By the time you read this letter, I would have been gone. Probably out of the country. I seriously don't know what else to do other than to leave you. You should know by now that I'm very fond of Rin and I do not wish her any form of unhappiness. I know that she will be very upset knowing that you want a divorce and be with me. I'm certain she wouldn't mind it, but I mind. Guilt has been eating my conscience ever since I discovered my feelings for you. I do not think I can do this to her.

On the other hand, I don't think I can see you walk away from me for Rin if you ever decide to change your mind regarding the divorce. I will be shattered and I would probably start hating Rin for this. The last thing I want is to hate Rin and try whatever within my means of getting you back from her.

This is the only choice I have- to leave you while you're away. I don't think I have the strength to leave you with your knowledge. At least in this way I won't know for certain how you feel about my disappearance. Even though I might wonder for all my life about you, I know this is the right choice to do.

I don't want to stay by your side with everyone accusing me for stealing you away from Rin. I don't want to live with you with my guilty conscience. I know Rin will grant you divorce, but I also know that it's only because she wants to see you happy. I really hope that you will get back with Rin and be happy with her.

Believe me, she can make you happy. In fact she'll make you happier than me. I want you to know that I still love you. But I'm doing this because I love my friend more than you. It hurts to do this, yes. But I know time will heal my pain.

I wish you all the best.

Lots of love,

Kagura.'

By the time I ended the letter, I was crushing the letter. How dare she?! How dare she leave this Sesshoumaru?! Didn't I tell her that I will leave Rin and be with her for the rest of her life? Didn't I assure her with my love?! Was saving Rin's marriage more important than the love she had for me?! This was ridiculous!

I was breathing real hard as I let all the emotions that I was feeling wreaked through my body. Was this what I got for cheating on my wife? But it was Rin who plotted all of this! If she hadn't given me the opportunity, I wouldn't have been where I was! Again, I felt angry towards Rin. _'This is all because of her!_'

"I'll handle with her later after I have found Kagura!" I vowed to myself as I began to react. Throwing the letter to one end of the room, I dashed out of my room and grabbed my car keys. Within seconds, I got out of my house and ran down the stairs three at a time.

I got into my car and got it started. And off I went, heading to the airport. My mind raced against all odds as I contemplated the chances of Kagura still being in the country. She could have taken the plane already. But whatever it was I was willing to go to the airport and check it out.

I slammed down on my car pedal as I accelerated, zooming past cars after cars. _'I have to make it there ASAP,'_ that was my only goal I had at the moment. I heard other motorists horning at me for cutting their lane with no signals given, but I was least bothered. It did not matter to me if I was going to get hacked by the traffic police. They could have me after I was pretty sure Kagura was out of the country.

As I reached at the intersection traffic lane, I made a left turn without decreasing the speed of my car. Well, it didn't really matter as the lane was free from vehicles.

However I was very wrong. As I was in the midst of making a turn I heard a series of horns directing to me. And what I was saw made my blood turn cold.

There, on my right, came a lorry with increasing speed just a few metres away from where my car was. I only managed to stop my car on time, giving me no time to reverse back to the lane I came from.

The next moment I heard were sounds of collision, and then followed by the pain I felt shooting up the right side of my body. I yelled in pain as I felt my car being pushed by the lorry. And the last thing I remembered before succumbing to the blackness of oblivion was me landing on the hard ground with a thud due to the impact of the lorry colliding into my car.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks! (:  
**


	15. My Saviour

A/N: Takahashi Sesshoumaru: 27

Harada Rin: 21

Kaze Kagura: 24

Takahashi Inuyasha: 23

Higurashi Kagome: 22

Houshi Miroku: 23

Taijiya Sango: 22

'_Italics':_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Emphasis

'_**Bold Italics'**_: Flashback

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: My Saviour

I attempted to open my eyes but to no avail. The harder I tried to open up my eyes, the more pain I felt at the back of my eyes. Just as I thought of giving up, I felt my eyes open willingly. However I had to shut them back when the bright lights blinded me.

'_Wait a minute. Lights? I thought it was dark.'_ This time I opened my eyes tentatively. When I was certain no other forms of light was going to hurt my eyesight, I fully opened them.

It was pitch black.

I slowly sat up as I forced my eyesight to get adapted to the dark. However it didn't seem to work. It was still pitch black. "Why? Why can't I see anything?"

I got onto my feet with slow movements. Once on my feet, I tried to find my way close to the wall. _'There are no walls?'_ I thought to myself as I continued to move slowly hoping to touch something. Anything.

Soon after, I got frustrated when I could not find anything to guide along the darkness. As my frustration built up, I decided to let it off by yelling.

I dropped to my knees and panted hard as I spent my energy on yelling. _'Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?' _ I asked myself. What was I going to do now? There was no way of moving about without any help. I should just give up since there was no other means. _'What about Kagura? I have yet to find her!'_

"No, I am Takahashi Sesshoumaru. I will not give up," I vowed to myself as I got onto my feet once more. Taking small baby steps to wherever I was brought to, I was more determined that I would make it to somewhere safe.

However I became exhausted and started feeling cold to my bones after a long time. It seemed like hours had past ever since I started walking. For the second time of the day (or night; God knew what the time was), I felt frustrated. This time I felt agitation licking on my nerves along with frustration. Dehydrated and weak, I collapsed again.

"I think I should just stay here until someone finds me," I whispered to myself. I was drained. All my energy had been used up for walking and thinking.

I started to lie down once again, breathing hard at the same time. "I need some sleep," I whispered to myself again and then felt my eyelids drooping close.

"NOOO! Sesshoumaru you can't die! Do you hear me? You can't die!" I heard a female's voice screaming. Instinctively, Rin's name came into my mind. My eyes immediately opened up and I scrambled up to my feet.

"Rin! Where are you?" I yelled back, hoping that she would hear me. I waited for her to reply, but none came. _'Rin is close. I must move on. I can't just stay here.'_ Even though I was weak and was left with no more energy, I pushed myself forward slowly. Once I got my momentum, I broke into a sprint.

I ran as fast I could and as far as my legs could carry me. I could feel my lungs burning as they worked hard to pump enough oxygen through my veins. Just when I thought I would die out of exhaustion, I saw tunnel lit with lights ahead of me.

'_Just a bit more,'_ I encouraged myself as I ran for the light. The tunnel got closer and closer and closer…

And when I entered the tunnel with light, I was blinded by it and…and…

* * *

"Argh…" I groaned. My whole body ached badly especially the right side of my body. _'What exactly happened to me?'_ I wondered to myself as I opened my eyes. Just like the first time, the light was blinding me. I tried to open my eyes for the second time but again the light assaulted my eyes. However by the third time, I was able to open my eyes, even though the light was hurting my eyes. Blinking my eyes for several times so that I could get used to the surrounding light, I got on my feet slowly.

I studied my surroundings and realised that this wasn't any different from the first place I landed at other than brightness of the place. However I preferred the lighted area to the dark one. Without any thoughts, I began walking. This time, I didn't feel as helpless as I felt when I was stranded in the darkness.

I walked as far as my leg could carry me. Every now and then I would feel a sudden shot of pain through my right arm, or I would hear voices particularly Rin. Sometimes I would hear Father's voice or Izayoi's voice on my left ear. I would just look around for any signs of him or Izayoi or Rin. At other times I would hear unfamiliar voices of people and the annoying beeping sound.

There was a point of time when I gasped in pain due to the sudden pain coursing through the right side of my body. I was still clueless on what was going on and what happened to me that I had to land in such a place. Nevertheless I continued walking until I was brought to somewhere I recognised.

It could have been hours, it could have been days ever since I started walking. And surprisingly I did not feel any form of lethargy other than the sudden pain I would feel on my right side of the body.

Just when I thought I might have to walk for another several miles, I saw the greenery of the several bushes. I walked towards them and finally sat down in front of them unceremoniously. I took a deep breath and let it go before I turned back to see the steps I came from. To my surprise, it wasn't the empty space of nothingness I'd come from. Behind me were full of trees. It didn't look like a forest though, but it looked more like a… _'Nursery.'_

"I've been here before," I told to no one but to myself as I took in my surrounding…

"_**Wait for Rin Sesshoumaru!**_

"_**Stop bothering me and go mix around with Inuyasha!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

I heard voices from behind the bushes.

"Wait for Rin Sesshoumaru!" I heard a young girl's voice. _'Wait a minute. She called my name. She mentioned Rin's name too.'_

"Stop bothering me and go mix around with Inuyasha!" came the second voice. The voice sounded very, very familiar to me.

I moved closer to the bushes and slowly pried them open. There, at the front of me, was a girl of about four to five years old and a boy of te— _'The boy is me… This is how I looked like when I was ten,'_ I mused to myself.

In dazed I got up on my feet to get a better view of them. The miniature version of me and the girl didn't seem to take notice of me. In fact they were squabbling. _'Who is the girl?'_ I wondered to myself as I watched them.

"— so just leave me alone!"

"But Rin doesn't want to leave Sesshoumaru alone. Rin likes Sesshoumaru more than Inuyasha. Inuyasha likes to bully Rin!" said the girl- Rin- with enthusiasm ending with a pout.

A smile lifted the corners of my mouth watching the both of them when I suddenly came to realise an important fact. I studied the young girl with shock. Her hazel-coloured wide eyes, her button nose, her shoulder length ebony hair and her heart-shaped lips…

"No this can't be real. It must be some kind of a sick joke!" I said it to myself but loud enough for the both of them to hear me. However they ignored my presence and continued squabbling. I walked towards the both of them as my mind registered the fact I just stumbled upon.

Rin. This small girl in front of me was…my wife. I had known her since I was young? This was…impossible. Why was it that I did not remember her from my childhood?

"No! That is not true. Sesshoumaru is not mean. Rin feels Sesshoumaru is lonely. Rin wants to be Sesshoumaru's friend!" the voice of the younger Rin brought my back from my thoughts. I walked towards Rin and stood in between her and my younger self but they stared at each through me. They couldn't see me nor hear me.

"This Sesshoumaru likes to be lonely. He doesn't need friends. He is independent," the younger version of me said in a weak voice. _'I was lonely. Father negelcted me for Inuyasha and Izayoi. My classmates discriminated me because I looked different from them and also because I was exceptionally smart for my age. So I decided not to rely on others and be spiteful to all of them. I kept everything to myself. Until,'_

"Until Rin entered my life," I finished my thoughts aloud.

"You know it is not right to lie? Sesshoumaru is lying. Sesshoumaru doesn't like to be lonely. Sesshoumaru wants friends and Rin wants to be his friend," Rin said.

"Why would you want to be my friend? No one likes me!"

"But Rin likes Sesshoumaru, because Rin knows he is nice," Rin replied in an amused tone and then giggled.

I watched the younger me as he stumbled on his words. He seemed pretty surprised by Rin's confession.

"But people do not think that I am nice. Daddy doesn't think I am nice too. All of them don't like me. Daddy likes Inuyasha more than me. Daddy likes that lady more than me," he said in a whisper.

Making a disapproving sound, Rin walked towards the younger me. "You are Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru can do what he pleases. He does not have to care what other people think of him," she paused with a smile, "And I am Rin! Rin can do what she pleases. She does not have to care what other people think of her! So that is why Rin wants to be Sesshoumaru's friend because she thinks he is nice. Will Sesshoumaru be Rin's friend?"

The boy before her looked up at her with an uncertain smile and nodded his head. "Sesshoumaru will be Rin's friend." A smile broke out on Rin's face. Seeing her smile, he started grinning from ear to ear. Rin got hold of the boy's hand and ran towards from where I came from.

I watched the both of them running further away from me as many thoughts ran across my head, _'I remember. I remember Rin. I remember I was happy after so long. I remember…I liked her. I had a crush on her. No, I think I loved her even though I was very young. She was my first love. I loved her… but do I still love her?'_

I was still lost in my thought as the both children disappeared from my veiw. Another noise from behind me brought me out from my thoughts. I turned around to see what it was. The surrounding had shifted again. Right now, I was across the road of a mansion. From where I was, I saw a twelve year old me and a girl of about six years old, both looking very sad. There was a lady and a man (my father) standing about five feet away from them next to a taxi.

I remembered this day very well. It was the day Rin left me for another country. As I walked closer to the both of them, I could hear their conversation.

"— said we are best of friends?" I heard myself saying to the younger Rin.

"We are…but Rin has to go. Rin's aunt has to go to another country," Rin replied in a dull tone.

The boy, who was me, looked at her through his lashes as he fidgeted around. The girl looked at him with a bright smile and then said, "We can still write to each other! Sesshoumaru has Rin's new address, no?" he replied with a nod and then Rin continued again, "Then we can still keep in touch!"

"But it wouldn't be the same. Sesshoumaru will have no one to play with. He will be lonely again and he will be mean."

"Sesshoumaru shouldn't be mean. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be lonely because he has Rin in there," she jabbed the left side of his chest where his heart is at, "and Rin has him in here," she pointed to her heart.

That brought a smile to his face. "Sesshoumaru will write to Rin everyday! And Rin also must write to Sesshoumaru everyday ok?"

"Mmhmm. I will!"

"And Sesshoumaru will marry Rin when he grows up! Okay?" he ended uncertainly as he eyed Rin surreptitiously.

The younger Rin kept silent for a while before breaking into a grin and said, "Rin will hold Sesshoumaru to his promise!"

The younger me fished out something from his pocket and placed it on Rin's palm. I moved closer to get a better view of it. What I saw made me catch my breath.

It was a howling dog locket. It was the very same locket Rin had given to me during my birthday.

"Keep this locket. When you return, return the locket to me and I will know it is you!"

Rin grinned as she opened the locket. Inside, there was a picture of me and her together. The picture was taken probably a year before she left, at my house then.

"Rin darling, we have to leave already. Say goodbye to Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho-san and then we'll be off," the woman told her. Rin nodded and turned back to the younger me.

"Rin has to go. Remember to write to Rin. Do not forget Rin ne?" she said in a quiet voice before pulling him down and kissed him on the cheek and then ran towards her aunt.

The boy blushed and watched her bid farewell to his father. I, too, watched the young girl.

"Sesshoumaru will never forget Rin. I promise," I heard the boy promise. I felt something stirred within me when I heard his promise.

'_I promised I'll never forget her. But I had forgotten her… I wasn't supposed to forget Rin,'_ I chanted again and again. _'But it wasn't my fault. She had promised to write to me everyday. But she didn't. I wrote to her every single day for months. Never a day did I get a reply from her. And ever since then, I vowed to forget her and the memories I had with her. Ever since then I became quieter and pushed away all emotions. Emotions make me weak. She didn't keep to her promise then why should I?'_

The scene shifted once again. This time it was back to where I first came from. Darkness engulfed me and it made me difficult to breathe. I tried my best to take in as much oxygen as I could but I still couldn't breathe. In the distant I could hear voices and again the beeping sound. As I tried my best to keep on breathing, darkness turned into light.

I was briefly aware that I was in water, probably in the sea. I tried to move my limbs but to no avail. _'I'm going to die,'_ I thought to myself. The more I tried struggling, the deeper I drowned.

"Sesshoumaru please fight for your life. Please Sesshoumaru. Rin loves Sesshoumaru," I heard a distant voice.

'_There is no way I will survive,'_ I thought to myself once again and just as I was about to shut my eyes, I saw a hand reaching out to me from the land.

'_Help me!'_ my mind yelled as my lungs burned with the lack of air to breathe. I tried to move my limbs once again, only to meet failure again. I felt myself drowning deeper and I could hear the urgent voice once again,

"Please Sesshoumaru! I'll give you the divorce and help you find Kagura! Just don't you give up! Don't you dare give up Takahashi Sesshoumaru! You do what you please; death can never take you away!"

And that did it. Though I was still unable to move, the hand I saw from below the water, plunged in and grabbed my hand. It pulled me further up to the surface of the water. Once I was out of the water, I took a deep breath to remove the burning sensation of my lungs.

I opened my eyes to see my saviour but only to be greeted by the blinding light. The only thing I got to see before I closed my eyes in pain was the howling dog locket…

* * *

I opened my eyes once again as I became aware of the beeping sounds of machines and a woman crying on my chest. I gasped in pain and in need of breath.

The woman on my chest looked up at me with wide eyes.

"My Saviour," I rasped subconsciously before falling back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**My apologies to my readers for not being able to update more frequently. I've been really busy with all that is going on in my life. I really really hope you will all understand my plight even though I have no right to explain myself. Despite all of this, there are so many of you out there still support me nevertheless. And for that I would like to offer you guys my sincerest thanks. Thank you so much for standing by me all these while and silently supporting me, I'm really indebted to all of you. I'm humbled by your support and I will try as much as I can to prove myself to be worthy of your support.**

**Thank you once again and I would hope you guys will review after reading this chapter. (:**

**See you guys soon.**

**Love,**

**Restria  
**


	16. Author's Note

Hi All,

Sorry, it isn't a new chapter. I know I have been gone way too long without any updates. Well I'm not going to continue with the next chapter. I can't seem to get anything to write for the next chapter. I'm really so sorry for that.

But that doesn't mean this is the end of the story. I intend to edit the chapters of this story from the beginning. The story will more or less be the same. It will be just like what the title suggests. "Love after Marriage". But I may change the content of the story. Some of the chapters may remain the same but some of those I will rewrite it all over again just to accommodate my new ideas.

I really do hope you guys understand my plight and support my story as it goes. I will definitely take a hell lot of time to get it done and I really do hope you will all be patient with me as I get this fixed.

I would to apologize once again and really hope to see my readers support me along the way.

Love,  
Restria.


End file.
